Y por eso rompimos
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Con un nudo en la garganta, Harry bajó la carta, salpicada ligeramente de sangre, y miró a los dos chicos frente a él. El chico rubio, igual que Draco Malfoy pero con ojos verdes, lo miró con la una triste mirada; y el moreno, igual a él pero con ojos grises, lo miró con desdén


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Y por eso rompimos.**

 **by Liesel Everdeen. freya-uchiha**

.

.

Pero los dos eran muy jóvenes para saber cómo amar.

Lleno de duda, él huyó.

"Por supuesto que te amo. Si no estás consciente de eso, es mi culpa.

Por favor, perdóname."

"¿Él la dejó? ¿Sola? Pero, ¿a dónde fue?"

"Bueno, él no lo sabía en ese momento, pero su partida fue solo el primer paso en su viaje de regreso a ella."

 **El principito.**

.

.

.

 _Harry:_

 _La caja que tienes en tus manos contiene, tal como se lo prometí a Ginevra, todas las cosas que me diste mientras estuvimos juntos. La rosa azul que me enviaste en nuestro primer aniversario, el pequeño botón muggle con esa sonrisa tonta que obtuvimos de aquel restaurante muggle, el boleto de cine de la película que Luna nos obligó a ver los tres juntos, pese a que nunca nos hablábamos para algo que no fuera insultarnos. Está la carta que me enviaste en San Valentín, esa que tenía la canción que un tonto duende cantó frente a todos nuestros amigos; la invitación a tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la que me pediste que saliéramos y la lista con los nombres que hicimos para nuestros futuros hijos. Está la bufanda de tu padre, que Sirius te dio un día antes de morir, con la cual me cubriste en nuestra primera cita; y el plano de la casa en la que se supone algún día viviríamos juntos. También encontré el viejo celular muggle que compraste para hablar conmigo aquellas veces que mi padre me obligó a viajar con él, las fotos de nuestro día en la feria, tu capa de invisibilidad, con la cual me escapaba de casa para ir a tu departamento, y ser abrazado en el sillón mientras veías películas de acción, y el primer anillo que me regalaste, prometiendo que un día nos casaríamos con las alianzas de tus padres._

 _Finalmente, esa nota tuya prometiendo volver de una misión (en la cual casi mueres) y que, gracias a Merlín, cumpliste para mi._

 _Solo por mi._

 _Te lo devuelvo todo, Harry._

 _Debo decir que luego de todo lo que pasamos, nunca pensé que lo nuestro terminaría, pero lo hizo. No estaba listo para ello, y durante 11 años nunca terminé de estarlo, pero ahora que Ginevra está embarazada (Felicidades, por cierto), es momento de renunciar por completo a ti y empezar desde cero. Porque, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando la guerra terminó ¿Verdad? , al final todo pasa o disminuye._

 _O se sustituye._

 _Tú ahora tendrás una hija, seguramente pelirroja y con ojos verdes como tu madre, y la llamarás Lily. Tal como una vez quise llamar a nuestra hija. Tendrás una esposa, una hija y la familia Weasley estará contigo. Sin objeciones. Con felicidad._

 _Así que si se todo pasa, se disminuye o se sustituye, yo también debo poder hacerlo. Debo poder crear una familia, tener una persona a la cual amar y con la cual ser feliz._

 _He sobrevivido días enteros sin saber de ti, sin escribirte, sin pensar en lo mucho que te extraño. He sobrevivido por días, y creo, sinceramente, que podré hacerlo el resto de mi vida algún día._

 _Te amo, pero luego podré quererte, y finalmente podremos ser conocidos. No me pidas ser tu amigo de nuevo, porque la maldita verdad es que te amo demasiado como para poder estar contigo, sonreírte y abrazarte sin que mi corazón duela._

 _Llámame pesimista, de nuevo, pero ¿sabes?, en el fondo yo temía que todo terminaría así. Nuestra relación era demasiada vulnerable, siempre lo fue. Yo no supe separarme por completo de mis padres y mis amigos. Tú nunca pudiste hacerlo de los Weasley y los tuyos. Ninguno de ellos dio la mano a torcer y nos apoyó. Ninguno quiso escucharnos decir lo que teníamos que contar, o ser felices con nosotros por las cosas que nos hacían sonreír._

 _Creímos, ilusamente, que podíamos demostrar lo contrario, pero fue obvio que no pudimos._

 _Creímos que algún día las cosas se solucionarían por sí mismas. Que ellos entenderían, que verían lo mucho que nos queríamos, que nos apoyarían..._

 _Dejamos todo en las manos de otros…._

 _Y por eso rompimos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Debo decir que, luego de tanto tiempo, he comprendido que era demasiado peso para una relación que nunca tuvo un sustento fuerte. Intentó tenerlo, pero al final resultó que era más voluble que la escritura de un vuela pluma cuando platicas con Rita Skeeter. Y es decir, debí imaginarlo ¿Cierto?_

 _Quiero decir…_

 _¿Quién se atrevería a pensar que algo así de dulce, cálido y feliz, duraría para siempre?_

 _Solo un idiota que no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas._

 _Pero esa no es la razón por la que te dejo la carta, y la caja. Te la dejo porque quiero despedirme. Quiero decirte que aunque terminamos así, sé que yo te quiero a ti tanto como tu me quisiste a mí. Quiero decirte que quería mirarte para siempre, tomar tu mano, sonreírte y dormir a tu lado. Pasar mis manos en tu cabello cada noche, recibir besos en la frente todas las mañanas, tenerte en mis brazos._

 _Daría todo por volver a aquellos días en los que teníamos el patronus en constante movimiento, las lechuzas interrumpían nuestras comidas, o corríamos, literalmente, para salir más temprano y encontrarnos lo más pronto con el otro._

 _Quiero decirte que siempre serás parte importante de mi vida._

 _Quiero decirte que fui feliz._

 _¿Recuerdas ese día que compraste un auto nuevo y yo lo abollé? ¿O cuando te dí celos con Blaise, para no tener que disculparme por insultar a la comadreja y volvieras a mí? ¿Cuando te arrastré contra tu voluntad a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres? ¿Cuando me escondí en mi casa y esperé a que llegaras, y te preocuparas, solo para saber si aún me querías después de la reunión con los Weasleys?_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando insistí en comprar dos helados de tarta de melaza solo para darte el segundo cuando acabaras el tuyo? ¿O cuando nos escondimos de todos en el techo de Grimmauld Place y, a pesar que nuestro estómago sonaba, nos negamos a bajar y reíamos de los sonidos?_

 _¿Recuerdas nuestras noches abrazando al otro para calmar nuestras pesadillas? ¿Las batallas de nieve? ¿El sonido del piano de media noche? ¿Los paseos por el bosque? ¿Nuestra boda?_

 _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? ¿El último?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Te preguntarás por qué luego de tantos años, recuerdo todo esto y te lo hago recordar a ti. Sé que no fui la pareja perfecta, pero aún así me cuidaste, me apoyaste, me protegiste, me aguantaste y me amaste._

 _Fuiste la persona que esperaba y quise hacer muchas cosas para compensarte, pero al final no pude. A veces no hay próxima vez. A veces no hay segundas oportunidades. A veces es ahora o nunca._

 _Así que, en lugar de todo ello, ahora te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva gran aventura._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

.

.

.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Harry bajó la carta, salpicada ligeramente de sangre, y miró a los dos chicos frente a él. El chico rubio, igual que Draco Malfoy pero con ojos verdes, lo miró con la una triste mirada; y el moreno, igual a él pero con ojos grises, lo miró con desdén, con una mirada que Harry casi podía pensar que era odio.

Pero no era eso lo que lo había quebrado.

Era el hecho de que la carta tenía la sangre de alguien que, hace cinco minutos, él había mirado sonreír a Parkinson en el Gran Comedor. Que, hace cinco minutos, había ignorado la mirada de Harry, pero en el futuro le había sonreído y se había enamorado de él. Era el hecho de que probablemente había escrito la carta, pero nunca la había entregado; porque ese Malfoy, quien nunca había podido enamorarse otra vez o rehecho su vida, estaba muerto.

Quiso hablar, pero su voz se quebró y dejó caer la carta al piso. Cuando Ron quiso tomarla, ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y se dirigieron a él, tratando de evitar que la leyera. Pero fue Harry quien lo logró, arrebatándola de sus manos y empujándolo lejos. Con enojo, con frustración.

-No la toques-gritó con más fuerza de la que quiso.

-¿Que diablos pasa contigo, Harry?-se quejó el pelirrojo, pero Harry le ignoró y miró a los dos chicos frente a él, que miraban al héroe sorprendidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo...-se interrumpió-cómo murió?

Mirando a otro lado, el rubio dejó que su mirada se opacara. Harry pensó que él le respondería, pero para su sorpresa lo hizo el otro, quien enfrentó su mirada duramente pero habló con voz herida.

-Un accidente de auto. Iba a llevarte algunas cosas.

Oh, sí, cosas. Harry sabía exactamente qué eran…. un botón, un anillo, un celular, una carta, una bufanda...

Pequeños pedazos de lo que un día fue parte importante de él, y de Draco.

Grandes momentos de felicidad, reducidos a un adiós.

-Parece ser que alguien manipuló el auto- comentó apagado el otro.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía cómo debía sentirse. Seguramente Harry, el Harry que ellos conocían, estaría devastado. Pero él, en su octavo año de Hogwarts, ni siquiera había intercambiado palabras con Malfoy. Tampoco sabía como reaccionar frente a ellos, porque esos dos ni siquiera se habían presentado. Sólo habían aparecido de la nada ahí y apenas lo vieron, el que más se parecía a él se había lanzado a pegarle, sin importar que Hermione y Ron estuvieran a su lado.

Observándolos detalladamente, Harry tragó saliva y miró nuevamente la carta, apretándola con su puño. Era como verse a sí mismo y a Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Rubio y moreno. La mirada fría y la mirada sincera.

Solo que era, y a la vez no.

Porque el chico de rubios cabellos era quien tenía la bufanda roja. Y el chico de cabellos oscuros, quien tenía los ojos plateados.

Harry sabía que ellos eran sus hijos, pero también sabían que no lo amaban. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que ellos no habían sido criados por él o le odiaban por haber dejado a su padre y tener una hija con Ginny. También era evidente que no habían querido encontrarse con él, sino con Draco Malfoy. Era simple darse cuenta que había sido un idiota y había perdido a las personas que amaba.

Y aunque no era exactamente él quien los había perdido, apretó la carta y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Caminó hacia ellos y, para sorpresa de ambos, los abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. No sabía porque lo hacía. No sabía porque se aferraba a ellos, o por qué ellos temblaban, y miraban al suelo firmemente, si parecían querer llorar también. Solo sabía que algo dentro de él se había roto con la carta y ahora necesitaba arreglarlo.

Le urgía hacerlo. Le urgía ver a Draco Malfoy y saber que estaba vivo, abrazarlo y oír su corazón latir.

Solo quería saber la historia de ellos.

Y saber porqué exactamente rompieron…

.

.

Harry no supo cómo, pero lo siguiente que pasó fue que tenía un trapo húmedo en la frente y estaba acostado en una cama con cortinas, similar a la de su habitación en Gryffindor.

-¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?-escuchó la voz de alguien que le pareció familiar-¡Él engañó a nuestro padre! Tú lo viste, Sirius- Sirius, como mi padrino, pensó Harry, levantándose y notando que estaba en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Los chicos cerca de él estaban tan absortos entre sí, que no habían notado que se había sentado y, por un momento, la sorpresa de ver a dos personas iguales a Draco Malfoy y a él tan cerca, se presentó frente a él.

Pronto comprendió lo que pasaba.

Así que no lo soñé, pensó y miró como la habitación estaba vacía fuera de ellos tres, la cama y un pequeño balde de agua. Miró a los dos jóvenes a poca distancia, esperando no ser notado y volvió a acostarse con el fin de que no se detuvieran de hablar. Parecía haber funcionado, porque su hijo moreno siguió hablando sin interrupciones.

-Viste lo destrozado que padre estaba,-escuchó que el de ojos grises decía- primero lo dejó, luego se fue a no sé diablos donde y cuando volvió resultó que se había acostado con Ginevra. Dejó que se fuera y nunca lo buscó. Ni una sola lechuza, Sirius. -Reclamó con dureza.-Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, -ironizó-estuvo muy ocupado casándose con esa zorra. No solo eso, ¡La embarazó! Y cuando ocurrió el... cuando ocurrió el...-su voz se quebró incapaz de continuar y su hermano hizo una mueca comprensiva, acercándose a él.

-El accidente-completó Sirius acariciando los negros cabellos, en un intento de consolarlo.-Lo sé, Orión. Lo sé. Sé lo que pasó, estuve ahí, contigo, durante todo este tiempo. Sé que él ni siquiera se pretendía a hablarnos, ni preguntó qué pasaría con nosotros, no hizo nada. Pero sabes tan bien como yo de lo que él murió; y viste a éste Harry Potter llorar y abrazarnos, hasta que no soportaste más y lo desmayaste. Sabes tan bien como yo que ni siquiera sabe bien de lo que lo estás culpando. Este Harry Potter quiere a papá, leímos su mente. -Exclamó firmemente, y Harry se sonrojó con la idea de ellos examinando sus más vergonzosos y melosos deseos.-Lo anhela, lo necesita. La sola idea de haberlo dañado a ese punto, lo destrozó. Se supone que queríamos recuperar a papá, no castigarlo a él. Estamos aquí por alguna razón. No llegamos a unos días antes del accidente o antes de que todo fuera irreparable. Llegamos a un punto en que ni siquiera son pareja.

-¡Quizá porque no deberían estar juntos desde el principio!-reclamó el mayor, y Harry apretó los puños sobre las sábanas al reconocer su mayor temor siendo expresado por otra persona. Durante meses él había luchado con lo mucho que quería estar con Malfoy y se había reprochado constantemente el no tener el coraje de decirlo. Sin embargo, el ser rechazado era algo que Harry consideraba no poder soportar, así que se había callado y lo había anhelado a lo lejos, celoso de Parkinson y deprimido por su falta de valor.

Pensó en la carta. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de dejar ir a alguien que él creía amar. Cómo había dejado que otra persona sufriera tanto por su ía crecido lleno de temor de nunca encontrar a nadie que lo amara, y mucho más, de no vivir el tiempo suficiente para enamorarse. Entonces, ¿Si él había amado a esa persona, y esa persona lo había amado, por qué lo había engañado?

Harry no se creía capaz de esa bajeza. Ni siquiera se creía capaz de enamorarse de alguien más. Mucho menos de Ginny. Si así fuera, no hubiera estado meses deprimido, ni sus mejillas se colorearían al ver al rubio. Su corazón no latiría con fuerza cuando estaba cerca, ni se sentiría desilusionado al ser ignorado. No lo comprendía. Estaba de acuerdo en que podía ser impulsivo, y quizá demasiado crédulo, pero ¿Realmente había dejado que la opinión de la gente lo separase de su futuro esposo? ¿De sus dos hijos? El sólo pensarlo le decía a Harry que si fue así, ellos tenían todo el derecho de odiarlo; pero a la vez, le hacía sentir que algo iba muy mal, y no podía comprenderlo.

No podía comprender cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese triste y decepcionante punto.

-O quizá deben saber hacer las cosas bien esta vez.-Insistió el rubio, alejando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Esa idea había tomado a Harry por sorpresa e ilusionó su corazón, pero su otro hijo ignoró el sabio comentario y continuó con su diatriba .

-O quizá tú y yo fuimos un error, pese a que papá decía que fuimos lo mejor de su vida. Solo le hicimos daño. Lo obligamos a cuidar dos hijos totalmente solo y casi sin magia.

-Orión,-exclamó el otro con una cara incrédula y voz firme- tú y yo sabemos que cuando padre no quería hacer algo, no lo hacía. Y en todo caso no fue nuestra culpa. Fue de los Weasley y de los abuelos, de los amigos de papá. Sabes que él nos amaba con toda el alma. Su sonrisa y su mirada brillaban al vernos.

-Si, pero no más de lo que lo amaba a él-gritó el otro.- Si nos hubiera amado más a nosotros, no habría ido a verlo. Si no hubiera ido a verlo estaría vivo. Con nosotros. Siendo esa pequeña familia, rota, pero unida.

-Y una parte de él estaría siendo infeliz. Como nuestro otro padre, Harry Potter.

-Yo no lo veía tan infeliz.

Sirius enrojeció por la necedad de su hermano, y tragó saliva tratando desesperadamente de no golpearlo contra la pared.

-¡Él fue hechizado!-Rebatió más alto de lo que quiso y sorprendido de su repentina explosión de carácter, volteó para asegurarse que su otro progenitor siguiera inconsciente. Cuando pareció así, volvió sus ojos verdes a su hermano, y lo miró con furia. Harry, que había sentido un sobresalto con ese grito, sintió el sudor recorrer su frente al darse cuenta que odiaba, y definitivamente era malo para, quedarse quieto.

-Se suponía que era el mago más fuerte del mundo,-rebatió el otro queriendo hacer entrar en razón al rubio- ¿Cómo pudo dejar que lo separaran de nosotros?

-¡Él no sabía de nuestra existencia! Cuando volvió de no sé donde, padre no le dijo de nosotros. Luego él nos llevó a Francia y cuando volvimos, supimos lo de Ginevra y él se enteró. Y sí, lo odié mucho. Más cuando veía a padre llorar. Pero sabes lo mismo que yo, Orión ¡Descubrimos todo juntos! Sabes tan bien como yo que él es humano. No lo veas como un héroe, velo como una persona. Recuerda las palabras de papá, Orión. Él es más débil de lo que el mundo cree.

-¡Deja de defenderlo!

-¡Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo! -exclamó desesperado.-No puedo -repitió y, cansado, deseó algo en lo cual dejarse caer. Para su fortuna, apareció un pequeño sillón, similar al que tenían en su casa en Francia. El solo verlo, hizo que ambos hicieran una mueca y se dejaran caer sobre él, totalmente deprimidos.-Deberías intentar ser más comprensivo, Ori. Sí, papá se sintió abandonado, pero Potter…Imagínate despertar un día con todo lo que conocías totalmente diferente. Ver a hijos que ni sabías que existían, ver al hombre que amabas muerto y saber que aunque lo encontraste vivo después de años , la magia no te dejó disfrutarlo y solo te liberó cuando él falleció… Cuando ya no tenía sentido.

-No lo entiendes, Sirius. Y no lo entiendes porque eres demasiado parecido a papá. Verte es ver al hijo que él estaba destinado a tener sin importar con quien se casara. Pero yo, yo soy físicamente como él, yo solo le traía malos recuerdos.-Exclamó con la vista nublada, y Harry quiso ir y abrazarlo, pero se detuvo porque de alguna manera, no le parecía lo correcto. -Cada vez que papá me veía podía ver la tristeza en él.

-Eso no es cierto, Orión.-Comentó su hermano poniendo su cabeza en su hombro- Papá te amaba, mucho. Eras su favorito. Eras su recuerdo feliz. Yo solo obtuve sus ojos, pero aun cuando era cierto que le dolía, sé que papá amaba cada cosa que heredamos de Harry.

El otro sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Eres demasiado amable-se quejó.

-Y tú demasiado rígido.

-Es tu estúpido complejo de Gryffindor-gruñó el moreno haciendo al otro reír, sabiéndose ganador de la batalla y sin quererlo, Orión rió también. Porque de algún modo, Sirius lograba sonreír. Y si Sirius lograba sonreír, significaba que probablemente todo saldría bien.

-Es tu tonto modo Slytherin-se alzó de hombros el rubio y abrazó a su hermano- Vamos Ori, no es tan difícil.

-Pero no lo quiero cerca…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Le lanzamos un obliviate a él como a sus dos amigos? Porque eso estuvo fatal, al menos debiste avisarme para que me preparara a sacar mi varita. Tú, desconsiderado.

Queriendo hacer las paces silenciosamente, como siempre, Orión lo miró de lado y sonrió arrogantemente.

-Es curioso que siendo el trío dorado, los héroes de Hogwarts, fueran tan fáciles de vencer-se burló el otro.- Gryffindors…

-Te recuerdo que yo soy uno.-Se quejó Sirius, poniendo las manos en la cadera.

-Ya, ya. Pero tú eres distinto. Tienes ese pedacito Ravenclaw que hace que no seas tan insoportable, y conviviste con dos Slytherin y una Ravenclaw. No eres exactamente el Gryffindor prototipo, ¿Cierto?

-Perdóname, señor Slytherin.-Ironizó el rubio viéndolo pararse y caminar hacia la puerta-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó mirándolo y Orión sonrió, de una forma que él ignoraba era la sonrisa de Harry al hacer travesuras, y sacó su varita. Era increíble que sus varitas estuvieran con ellas, porque probablemente aún no eran fabricadas, pero a Sirius no le importó, porque Orión tenía esa envidiable habilidad de hacer magia sin varita. Regalo, inquejablemente, de su otro padre.

-Quiero ver a papá, se supone que para eso vinimos.-Respondió el moreno mirando a los alrededores y Sirius se alteró de inmediato, pues sabía que su padre era realmente bueno en saber cuando le seguían, y en oclumacia, y era probable que en su época escolar también lo fuera.

-No, no. ¿Qué le vas a decir, que eres su hijo con Harry Potter? ¿Estás loco?

-Voy a echarme un hechizo desilusionador- rodó los ojos el otro.-En todo caso me echaré un glamour sobre los ojos y fingiré ser Potter.

-Y la corbata y el escudo, Orión.- Le dijo el otro con tono estricto, sabiendo que su hermano no se detendría por mucho que se lo pidiera. Así que era estar de su lado o en su contra. Y dado que eran mellizos, pues...-Por mucho que papá logre caer en esa trampa, llamará su atención el hecho de que Harry Potter lleve los colores de la casa que hasta ahora ha despreciado.

-Sí, si.-Respondió el otro, quitándole importancia-Es curioso cómo tu lado Ravenclaw es menos irritante que el Gryffindor, pero sigue siendo irritante.-Se quejó.

-Cierra la boca. Si yo soy un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor, eso te deja la parte Hufflepuff.

El otro hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua.

-Capullo.

-Idiota.-Respondió con esa misma mueca divertida-No tardes, yo también quiero verlo.-Le animó- Y ten cuidado, por Merlín. Ni te atrevas a hechizar a alguien. Tenemos que ir con nuestra madrina sin que nos vean, así que si la encuentras quédate con ella. Yo los alcanzaré.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer mini Draco Malfoy? No eres precisamente bueno con esto de las escapadas-se rió.

El otro frunció el ceño.

-Ya veré que hacer, soy el inteligente, ¿Recuerdas? Mientras tanto supongo que lo cuidaré.- Añadió señalando Harry, que seguía acostado en la cama.

-Bueno, porque yo no lo voy a hacer. Sigo opinando que le lancemos un obliviate y lo alejemos de papá lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y evitar nuestro nacimiento? Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Prefiero no nacer y que papá sea feliz. De todas maneras, yo no lo vería.

Su hermano suspiró.

-Tú sabes que...

-Sí, que él le dio una razón para vivir, lo sé. Odio cuando tienes la razón en todo, cerebrito.

-Ni siquiera me molestaré en responderte. Ya vete o me iré de aquí y te encerraré con él.

Viendo la no tan sutil salida de su hermano mayor, Sirius suspiró y se acercó a la cama. Se permitió un momento de escrutinio a su padre y jugó con su varita dentro de su bolsa. Una parte de él quería apoyar a Orión y le decía que éste tenía razón, pero por otro lado quería confiar en este hombre, el cual sabía, amaba a su padre y siempre lo haría. Suspiró y pidió a la habitación que desapareciera el balde de agua y cuando lo hizo, retiró la toalla sobre la frente del niño que vivió, analizando el gran parecido con su hermano. Orión era como una copia de él, una copia con los ojos grises y el carácter de su papá. Sirius siempre había sabido que lo único que había sacado de Harry habían sido los enormes ojos verde esmeralda, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo era realmente el otro. Draco siempre había dicho que Sirius había heredado el corazón de Harry, dispuesto a olvidar, a perdonar y a amar con ternura; pero a las alturas de su vida, él estaba empezando a dudar de eso.

Eres mi pequeño cachorro de león, solía murmurar Draco entre abrazos, puede que ahora no parezcas fuerte, pero algún día serás el mejor de la manada.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon dolorosamente y se obligó a volver a su presente.

-Sé cuando alguien finge estar dormido, ¿Sabes?- le comentó al chico acostado y pudo ver como Harry, cansado, se sentaba sobre la cama y lo miraba a los ojos. El escrutinio sobre él no lo sobresaltó, pero le fue incómodo y observó como, incómodo también, su padre revolvía su cabello de esa forma tan extraña que su padre les decía que hacía regularmente y lo hacía sonreír de una forma dulce. El solo recuerdo de esa sonrisa lo hizo sonreír también, pero pronto la tristeza de no poder verla de nuevo lo hizo hacer una mueca dolorosa, que terminó por hacer que desviara la mirada y se tragara un sollozo.

-Eres igual a él...-Opinó Harry acercándose, y el rubio asintió sin mirarle.

-Lo sé.-Respondió y quiso decir algo más, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y lo miró- Lo sé.

Era increíble saber que esto era lo más cerca que Sirius había estado alguna vez de Harry en toda su vida. Alterado por la constante mirada sobre sí, enfrentó la mirada esmeralda, tan igual a la suya. Los sentimientos de ira se esfumaron en cuanto observó la calidez en los otros.

-¿Qué?-preguntó nervioso por ello, y espero a que el de lentes dijera algo como que no podía creer que fuera real, o sobre dónde estaban sus otros dos acompañantes, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, recibió un suave abrazo que hizo que el olor a madera que el otro emitía, abarcara sus fosas nasales. La calidez del cuerpo de Harry relajó su propio cuerpo y se dejó abrazar, inconsciente de que había alzado sus brazos para aferrarse a él. El sentimiento de sentirse protegido invadió su corazón y una parte de él, que Sirius desconocía, se sintió curada y agradecida de tener al otro a su lado mientras más extrañaba a su padre.

-Gracias-dijo Harry después de segundos y observó a su hijo separarse y mirarlo pensativamente para después negar con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos con diminutas gotas de agua que parecían haber luchado por salir y perdido la batalla, y se mordía el labio inferior del lado derecho, como si quisiera lastimarse a sí mismo.

-No me las des.-Le respondió el rubio antes de que Harry dijera algo sobre la mordida- Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy hablando.

Sonriendo tristemente, Harry asintió sabiendo lo duro que era perder a las personas que uno amaba, y lo fatal que se sentía continuar adelante sin ellas. Jaló contra su voluntad al muchacho, que gracias a Merlín no había heredado la altura de Malfoy ni su propia fuerza, y lo obligó contra su voluntad a acurrucarse contra él. Luego de miles de protestas y minutos, Harry lo sintió rendirse y gruñir en voz baja, diciendo algo parecido a que era demasiado meloso para su salud y que apenas tenía 4 años más que él, actualmente.

Por un momento se preguntó si el otro detestaba el contacto físico, pero prontamente su mente lo negó. No dudaba que el rubio hubiera sido mimado por Draco, aunque para él debía sentirse raro que, dado que Harry no los había criado, ni al parecer hablado, el niño que vivió lo tocara. Cuando por fin lo tuvo quieto, jugó con sus cabellos lentamente y empezó a tararear. Para su sorpresa, el rubio lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sonrió tristemente.

-Siempre quise una familia.-Fue lo que le dijo, ignorando que el rubio ahora sabía de dónde había aprendido esa tonadita su otro padre- Siempre quise enamorarme y amar a mis hijos como nadie pudo amarme a mi. Estoy seguro que soy de esos padres que no pueden dejar de abrazar o consentir a sus hijos sin importar la edad, así que ya que tu hermano se fue antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, tendré que darte todo mi amor a ti.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada. Para diversión de Harry, sus orejas y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

-Con respecto a ti, probablemente estás hablándome por lo que los Slytherin llaman Complejo de Gryffindor-respondió en voz baja, con una tenue sonrisa- Tú sabes, nuestra necesidad de salvar gente. Me alegro mucho de que hayas heredado eso de mí y hayas decidido darme una nueva oportunidad.-Cuando el otro no respondió, Harry dejó de acariciar su cabello y se puso serio-De verdad,-empezó llamando la atención del otro-¿De verdad fue tan mala nuestra vida?

Haciendo una seña para que se arrimara, Harry observó al rubio sentarse junto a él y mirarlo con una mezcla de lástima y entendimiento.

-No-respondió sin mirarlo.- Sé que hubo buenos momentos. Sé que padre fue feliz.

-¿Entonces por qué pasó todo eso?-preguntó desesperado.-Yo le quiero. ¿Cómo pude hacerle todo eso que dicen?

Sintiéndose sobrepasado, Sirius jugueteó con su túnica. Hablar de su padre dolía, siempre lo hacía. Sentir que ya no podría abrazarlo o hablarle, era lo más doloroso. Para ser sincero, trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Lo hacía porque sabía que Orión lo pensaba a diario, y él trataba de ser fuerte. Por ambos.

Cuando una mano sostuvo la suya, miró con sorpresa al dueño de ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos, que lo miraba. Tal como una vez había descrito su padre, eran ojos tan cálidos y determinados, que te hacían seguir seguros y te invitaban a dejarte llevar. No sabía si era buena idea decirle a él precisamente lo que pasaba en el futuro, pero se sentía tan desesperado por dentro que solo quería una solución. Solo quería volver a ser feliz. No tener que esconderse o ser rechazado. Quería que sus padres tuvieran el final feliz que merecían, quería una familia que lo amara y estuviera con él los días importantes, que alejaran ese triste silencio que se había adueñado de su casa y de su corazón desde que su padre se había marchado.

-Si te digo...- le preguntó con el alma en un hilo- Si te digo, ¿Esta vez lo harás feliz? ¿Nos harás felices?-le suplicó implícitamente.

-Lo prometo-respondió Harry y Sirius bajó la mirada y asintió queriendo creerle con fuerza. -Te lo prometo…

-Papá y tú se enamoraron cuando terminó Hogwarts.-Comenzó después de algunos minutos de silencio- Quizá unos meses más tarde, después de la guerra. A decir verdad, ustedes no se llevaban bien, pero tía Luna los obligaba a convivir de tanto en tanto. Luego de un tiempo conociéndose realmente se hicieron novios, pero la única feliz con su situación era tía Luna. Los Slytherins no se lo tomaron muy bien porque tú enviaste a sus padres a Azkabán. Tus amigos tampoco lo hicieron, porque decían que papá no era más que un sucio mortífago. Ni que hablar del abuelo Lucius o la abuela Narcissa, que esperaban que papá se casara con una sangrepura; y mucho menos de los Weasley, quienes esperaban que se casaran Ginevra y tú.

Al principio ustedes intentaron ignorarlo y continuaron con sus citas. Se comprometieron y luego de meses se casaron en una pequeña villa al norte de Europa, en completo secreto. Una boda sencilla, fueron las palabras de papá-dijo con una cálida sonrisa que de inmediato llamó la atención de Harry, y lo hicieron sentir cómo su corazón se derretía-pequeña, pero hermosa. Muchos lirios blancos, y velas flotantes. Tú le entregaste el anillo de los Potter, porque el abuelo nunca le cedió a padre el de los Malfoy, y vivieron en Grimmauld Place por unos cuantos años. Pero aunque fueron felices, tuvieron decenas de peleas debido a las opiniones de los otros, y, al final, tuvieron un gran pleito y se separaron. Como tú eras auror te fuiste a una misión y todo eso, por lo que no te enteraste que padre estaba esperándonos. Papá decía que el temor de tenernos, sin apoyo de nadie más que Luna, fue atroz. Sus amigos le decían que seguramente tenías a otra persona, pero papá se enfrentó a ellos y firmemente lo negó. Luna decía que la llegada de nosotros calmaría todo, pero no fue así. Cuando volviste después de dos años, antes de que papá te dijera de nuestra existencia, dijiste que querías el divorcio, que habías conocido a alguien más y te habías acostado con esa persona. Resultó que te habías acostado con una de tus compañeras aurores, Ginevra. Tú conoces a padre. Él, disfrazó su dolor de enojo. Se sintió traicionado. Finalmente te lo dio. Estoy seguro que todos hicieron fiesta.

Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego papá se peleó con sus padres y se marchó a Francia, donde nos crió con tía Luna; y después de 9 años volvimos porque el abuelo Lucius había fallecido y papá tenía que firmar unos papeles. Recuerdo que para entonces teníamos 11 años y fue la primera vez que te vimos. Tenías un traje de auror, rojo quemado, y a tu lado iban Ron y Ginevra Weasley. Tu cara al vernos fue como si no pudieras creerlo, quisiste hablar con papá, pero entonces ella nos preguntó si estábamos enterados de su embarazo y le pidió a padre que te devolviera todo lo que alguna vez le diste. Él... no se lo tomó muy bien. Pasó días en cama, deprimido y finalmente un día, tomó todo lo que tenía tuyo y lo puso en una caja que selló. Le dijo a Luna que era el momento de avanzar, y nos dijo a nosotros que no nos preocupemos, que todo estaría bien. Fue cuando él te estaba llevando las cosas que murió. Sólo tienes que leer la carta para ver que él se estaba despidiendo. Sólo tienes que verla para suponer cómo quedó el cuerpo.

Dejando las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, Sirius empezó a llorar y Harry, indeciso, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Orión y yo investigamos su muerte... Percy Weasley le saboteó el auto porque la llegada de papá a Londres estaba arruinando todos sus planes. Todos los Weasley sabían que Ron y Ginny te estaban dando una poción de voluntad, además de una poción de lujuria y un poco de amortentia, para que creyeras que la amabas a ella. Dijeron que era por tu bien, y tú creíste tanto en ellos que no sospechaste que te habían estando drogando desde antes que te fueras a esa misión. Uno creería que serían los amigos de padre quienes hubieran usado algún truco sucio, no ellos. Pansy y Blaise al menos se sintieron avergonzados de su actitud y trataron de apoyar a papá al final, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde. Con respecto a ti, Luna dijo que cuando lo viste después de tanto tiempo, fue como si despertaras de golpe. La amortentia no puede crear amor real, así que todo ese tiempo tú amaste a padre y cuando él murió, tú también empezaste a morir. Una ironía, cierto.-Se rió Sirius, sin felicidad.- Resultó que estaban enlazados y ninguno lo sospechó. Resultó que durante todo este tiempo, ustedes sufrieron sin igual sólo porque una chica loca no te quiso dejar ir. Así que convencí a Orión de invadir el ministerio y robar el giratiempos que Hermione Granger tenía en su poder, para poder regresar el tiempo a donde padre estuviera vivo. Para advertirle del coche, para decirle la verdad. Para decirte la verdad a ti. Estoy seguro que ella sabía lo que queríamos hacer, porque al final lo dejó desprotegido, sin una sola barrera de protección y creó una distracción para que saliéramos de ahí. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que estábamos aquí en Hogwarts, y tú estabas parado frente a nosotros. No creímos retroceder tanto. Por favor, no nos dejes, papá. No nos abandones. Te lo suplico, quiérenos. No dejes que lo separen de nosotros. Sé que eres humano y que son tus mejores amigos; pero por favor, somos tus hijos, y es horrible, desesperante despertar y saber que estamos…-se quebró - estamos solos...

Sintiendo el dolor del otro a través de los sonidos llorosos, Harry asintió y lo abrazó fuerte.

-No lo haré- le dijo meciéndose suavemente.- Te lo prometo.- Le susurró, y lo repitió tantas veces como fue necesario para que el otro dejara de llorar.

.

Orión no tuvo que buscar mucho para verle; de hecho, apenas salió de la Sala de Menesteres y salió del pasillo de la habitación, le vio. Estaba parado ahí, junto a Zabini, platicando de algo que pareció no tener importancia porque fue olvidado en cuanto ambos miraron hacia la esquina de la que acababa de salir y lo vieron. Por su reacción, Orión sabía que esperaban que cruzara de lado y se marchara; pero él se quedó parado ahí, mirándolos fijamente.

Cuando los ojos azules del moreno frente a él lo miraron con odio, y su padre lo recorrió con una mirada indiferente, se preguntó por qué lo veían de esa manera y dio un silencioso jadeo comprendiendo que aún no había lanzado el glamour sobre él, lo que significaba que no sólo era visible y se parecía un 98% a Harry Potter, sino que también tenía la bufanda y el uniforme de slytherin, que su padre y su amigo vestían y lo hacía completamente incompatible con su heroico progenitor.

Maldijo a Sirius en sus adentros por tener razón, una vez más, sobre su falta de cuidado en alguna de sus acciones; y apretó la mano que tenía junto a su varita, dentro de su bolsillo de la túnica, vacilante y sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Cuando fue obvio que el rubio no diría nada, enfocó su mirada en los sus ojos grises, preguntándose si alguno de ellos ya había notado el tono plateado de los suyos. No parecía así, y probablemente tenía que agradecérselo a la distancia entre ellos; en cambio, su padre estaba mirándolo con fingido aburrimiento.

Casi dejó una risa salir. Su padre podía ser más joven, pero aún tenía esa mirada de exasperación. Esa que esperaba que lo que fuera que querría, lo expresara de una sola vez. La primera señal de problemas. Una vez que empezara a agitar su pie, sabrías que acabarías con su paciencia en segundos, y eso no era bueno. Al menos no para alguien fuera de ellos; pero, probablemente, esa regla aún no se aplicaba a él, un ser aún inexistente y mucho menos catalogado como familia. Debía hacer o decir algo pronto, pero en estos momentos su estómago era un nudo de emociones fuertes que no podía deshacer y le impedían pensar con claridad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirándolo, pero debió ser un tiempo considerable porque Zabini gruñó y atrajo su atención a él.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-preguntó con una ceja alzada, seguramente ya convencido de que Orión tenía la intención de tapar por aún más tiempo su camino en lugar de cruzar de lado-¿Otra pelea?

Y luego sonrió de lado.

-No estás rodeado de tus amigos, y esta vez no habrá ninguna Minerva McGonagall que detenga la pelea, ni con la cual puedas quejarte de que las frías y malvadas serpientes te lanzaron hechizos. Aunque claro, conociéndote, probablemente tú y tus amigos irían a llorar con sus amigos, que luego irán con algún maestro, así de valientes son. Pero qué podíamos esperar de ti, después de todo, la única razón por la que estás vivo es por el viejo director Dumbledore, y ahora éste está muerto.

El tono en que fueron expresadas esas palabras hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero no fue lo suficientemente provocativo si lo que esperaba la morena serpiente era que le saltara encima o intentara defenderse. Apelar a su orgullo y resistencia física, incluso a que necesitaba la protección de alguien más, o a la muerte de un ser querido, no solo no funcionaría porque no era Harry Potter; sino porque Orión era un slytherin y, en primer lugar, no se rebajaría a una pelea de puños o verbal sin sentido. No. En segundo lugar, tampoco es que le molestara especialmente el hecho de que golpearan o hechizaran a Potter, así el otro ganara o perdiera. Es decir, ¿por qué habría de molestarle un Potter golpeado cuando él mismo se había quedado con las ganas de dejarle algunas marcas de puños?

Lo que sí le molestó fue la manera en que el slytherin frente a él se apegaba automáticamente al rubio, como si fuera natural que lo hiciese y estuviera en todo su derecho de invadir su espacio personal. O el hecho de que a su padre no parecía importarle esa demostración de posesión, como si estuviera familiarizado a ella y no le importara en lo más mínimo que otros se enterasen porque, de algún modo, estaba satisfecho con ello.

Eso no estaba bien.

De hecho apestaba.

Nadie, nunca, durante toda la vida de su gemelo y él, se había acercado tanto a Draco de esa forma sin ser rechazados con frías palabras o hechizados sin vacilar. Su padre era totalmente independiente cuando estaba solo pero, de pequeños, Orión y Sirius habían hecho esa pose de protección muchas veces; como una manera de decirle a cualquier individuo que osara posar sus ojos en su padre, que no permitirían que se lo arrebataran.

Draco sonreía tiernamente y les agradecía, acariciando su cabeza, mientras ellos sonreían enormemente, orgullosos de haber podido auxiliar a su padre en una situación incómoda. Luna también solía hacerla, pero de una forma distinta. Como la amiga inseparable que era. Nunca frente a él, siempre de lado. Nadie más se había acercado de esa forma a su padre, gracias, porque ese lugar les pertenecía a Sirius, a Luna y a él; y nunca, ninguno de los tres, habrían permitido que fuera de otro modo. Sólo había una persona que había tenido ese privilegio antes de ellos, y del cual tenían conocimiento.

Y había sido su otro padre.

Cuando el slytherin mayor cubrió a Draco de su vista, su instinto de posesión se incendió de inmediato y se prometió no perder. Zabini no tenía ningún derecho de intentar alejarlo de Draco y él se lo iba a demostrar. Orión tenía mucho más derecho de estar cerca del rubio de lo que ese idiota italiano, porque si su memoria no le fallaba él era Blaise Zabini, podría tener alguna vez con sus palabras crueles y burlas sobre su elección de vida. Él lo iba a aborrecer en el futuro, mientras Orión, Sirius y Luna estarían ahí siempre, y cuidarían su corazón. No importaba lo mucho que ahora fingiera que amaba a su padre o que después de casi 11 años se volviera a acercar a él, con arrepentimiento. El hecho de abandonarlo justo cuando Draco más lo necesitaba, demostraba todo lo contrario al amor y expresaba que él no lo merecía.

Amor.

Cuando su cerebro relacionó de inmediato esa idea con las acciones y las miradas de Zabini, por alguna razón se sintió enfurecer aún más. Miró al italiano a los ojos, demostrando seguramente sus sentimientos, porque éste sonrió de lado y se acercó más a él.

A Orión no le importó. Lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las palabras de Sirius acerca de la familia que podrían ser, si su padre era feliz. Y para que su padre fuera feliz, tenía que estar con la persona que amaba. Así que ese no era su lugar, era el de Harry. Y maldición, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el bastardo del gryffindor mereciera ese puesto, pero era lo que sus padres realmente habían querido toda su vida, así no lo aceptaran hasta algunos años en el futuro.

Ignoró al italiano y lo hizo a un lado para acercarse aún más al rubio, quien lo observaba cautelosamente de vuelta, seguramente preguntándose de qué iba Potter, y miró a su pequeño padre con más detalle. Pronto sintió como ese sentimiento entre llanto y felicidad lo abordaba de forma tan abrumadora, que su cerebro no supo si sonreír enormemente o llorar al verlo vivo. Ni siquiera rió cuando su padre puso una expresión confundida, aunque en otros momentos quizá lo hubiera hecho. Merlín, era tan joven. Era igual a Sirius. Su cabello dorado estaba peinado suavemente, su pálida piel solo era visible en su cara y manos, y su delgado cuerpo hacía que las túnicas se encontraran demasiado sueltas en ciertas partes.

Estaba vivo. Sus ojos brillaban, su pecho se movía al respirar, sus mejillas aún tenían color…

Aún tenía esa pose elegante al pararse, y su cabeza hacía esa ligera elevación de supremacía que no podía evitar. Parecía más frío y peligroso que su hermano y que el hombre que había conocido toda su vida; pero él sabía que, probablemente, su sonrisa seguiría siendo hermosa y cálida. Y su voz, reconfortante…

Merlín, pensó.

Era tan joven, y tan ignorante del futuro.

Se preguntó si su padre tenía idea, justo ahora, de lo muy feliz que sería por enamorarse, y lo muy infeliz que sería por ello también. Se preguntó si sabía lo fuerte que sería, de tal manera que criaría dos hijos, se separaría de sus padres y amigos, dejaría su fortuna y su hogar atrás, y empezaría una vida desde cero; contando como único apoyo a una chica que ni siquiera había empezado a hablar, y su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Se preguntó si tenía idea de que no era tan débil como creía que era, o que al contrario de lo que creía, tenía el corazón tan grande como para amar incondicionalmente y dar la vida por otras personas.

Se preguntó si, de saber todo lo que Sirius y Orión sabían, de saber que la persona que amaría sería Potter, de lo que los Weasley harían o sus amigos y padres dirían, volvería a hacer todo de nuevo.

-Potter, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó su padre con un tono casi burlón, y Orión pensaría que era realmente era una burla, si no fuese porque la mirada frente él ahora reflejaba extrañeza. Fue entonces cuando notó que su mirada era ligeramente borrosa y las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos y se escurrían lentamente en sus mejillas; a la vez que su mano se había extendido, con la intención de tocar la cara del joven Príncipe de Slytherin. Parpadeó intentando despejar su mirada, pero fue inútil, porque solo logró que su vista se nublara más.

Apretó los labios, enojado consigo mismo, y se limpió con las mangas de una forma tan brusca que, si su padre lo viera, le reñiría por ser tan descuidado con su ropa. Pero él no estaba ahí, y no lo reñiría. Lo único que Orión tenía ahora eran recuerdos que, aunque una vez fueron los más felices, ahora eran tan dolorosos que invocarlos ocasionaba un nudo en su garganta. Y una versión más joven de él, que no lo conocía, ni le preguntaría si estaba bien, o acariciaría sus cabellos, susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Bajó la mirada, y se quedó ahí, quieto una vez más y escuchando los sosos comentarios de Zabini acerca de que ya había perdido la cabeza y que deberían marcharse, antes de que les pegara algo. Indeciso en lo que debía hacer, se preguntó si debía, de una vez por todas marcharse o decirle la verdad al otro. Se moría por abrazar al hombre frente a él, así Draco no le devolviera el abrazo. Por estar cerca de nuevo, sentir su corazón latir y sus pulmones llenarse de aire. Quería acercarse a el rubio pero no sabía qué hacer porque él no tenía esa sinceridad propia de Sirius, o la impulsividad, heredada por Potter. Él sólo tenía la apariencia del moreno y, por dentro, era igual de cerrado que el chico frente a él.

El silencio de los otros dos lo estaba matando. Deseaba que hicieran algo, lo que fuera. Que se burlaran de él, creyéndolo su padre, o que dijeran algo sobre su vergonzoso llanto. Eso le daría algo en que pensar y no estaría en este miserable estado de bloqueo.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Su padre intentó irse. Dio unos pasos lejos de él y sus pies se voltearon, indicando que iba en otra dirección, y Orión, sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y alzó la mirada con la muda petición de que no lo abandonara ahí, completamente solo. Fue ese momento en el que Draco vio en él esos ojos plateados, cuyo color pasaba de generación en generación, junto con la característica mirada de determinación de Potter, que abrió los ojos sorprendido de la conclusión a la que había llegado y detuvo sus pasos, con la mirada fija en ellos. Pero no lo logró como lo hacía usualmente, porque notó, casi con diversión, que tuvo que bajar la mirada para hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, intentando de encontrarle sentido a esa situación donde Potter no los insultaba ni los hechizaba, y en la cual lo miraba como si no lo hubiera visto en años y fuese algo de lo más preciado para él-¿Perdiste altura?

Se veía diferente. No era solo el color de los ojos, la ropa, o la falta de agresividad en él. No. Potter se veía distinto. Se veía más...pequeño. No era solo su estatura, su rostro era más infantil y la diferencia entre el anchor de su cuerpo y el de hace unos días era notable, como cuando eran de tercero. Se veía más delgado, menos ejercitado.

Y no tenía gafas.

Como el otro no respondió, se acercó todavía más y lo miró con más cuidado. No entendía del todo de qué iba Potter cambiando su apariencia, pero de esta manera parecía que sería más probable averiguarlo. Potter siempre había sido impulsivo con sus pensamientos y emociones, así que para hacerlo reaccionar, solo tenía que presionar un poco.

-Suéltame, Potter-le exigió y lo miró casi con aburrimiento, aunque por dentro estaba curioso por la razón en que los ojos verdes habían adquirido el mismo tono de los de él, y su mano no era soltada. Potter nunca había recurrido a otro contacto entre ellos fuera de los puños y la forma en la que lo miraba era nueva y distinta. Un poco agradable. Como si él supiera algo que Draco no sabía, como si se muriera de ganas de confesar.

-Yo no soy Harry Potter-le aclaró Orión y miró cómo el rubio rodaba los ojos. Era claro que no le creía. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente ofendidas pero no retrocedió.- En serio, no lo soy.

-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces quién eres?-preguntó Zabini, observando con furia la forma en que su mano se aferraba a la muñeca de Draco, y la manera en que éste dejaba que Potter lo tocase, sin tratar de arrebatar su mano de la del moreno. -Dijo que lo sueltes, Potter-le repitió acercándose a él, y Orión entonces lo miró con odio.

-Déjalo, Blaise.-Ordenó el rubio, sin dejar de mirar al ahora gryffindor-slytherin. -Si no eres Harry Potter, -añadió- ¿entonces quién eres?

Orión tragó saliva, dudando por un instante. Pero finalmente decidió que el italiano no se iba a ir, y él deseaba, fervientemente, que Draco se quedara. Cosa que no iba a lograr si simplemente se negaba a hablar. Era más probable que si lo hacía, Draco llegara a la misma conclusión que su amigo, y lo declarara loco.

-Orión-susurró.

Draco alzó la ceja.

-¿Cómo?, no te oí.

-Dije que me llamo Orión.-repitió con más fuerza.

-Orión, ¿qué?

-Orión Malfoy.-Confesó, omitiendo el Potter deliberadamente. No quería saber, por ahora, lo que su padre diría de su otro progenitor.

Draco alzó la ceja, incrédulo, y Zabini rió. Como era obvio que el rubio no sabía qué decir, Blaise soltó las palabras que estaban en su boca sin pensárselo mucho.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y es pura casualidad que seas igual a Potter?-déjate de estupideces y suéltalo de una vez, Potter. No sé a qué estás jugando, pero si no sueltas a Draco en este instante, voy a darte una paliza que te tirará en el suelo.

-Ya te dije que no soy Harry Potter.

-Claro que no. Solo eres una mini copia de él que por alguna razón tiene un glamour en los ojos, para que éstos se parezcan a los de Draco y finjas ser un familiar perdido. Pero debo decirte que solo quedan dos Malfoy con vida en estos momentos, y son Lucius y Draco Malfoy; y ciertamente no eres uno de ellos.

Draco asintió de acuerdo y lo miró fijamente; pero Orión ya había obtenido lo que quería del otro.

Curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Orión Malfoy, y nací en Grimmauld Place el…

-Ningún Malfoy nace fuera de Malfoy Manor-interrumpió Blaise y Draco frunció el ceño al sentir que hablaban por él. Odiaba eso.

-El día 31 de Octubre de …

-Que casualidad que sea el día en murieron tus padres, Potter.

-Cierra la boca Zabini, no estoy hablando contigo.

-A mí no me dices que me calle, Potter.

-Yo te digo que te calles cuando me da la gana.

-Si realmente crees que puedes hablarme así y salir ileso es que no me conoces, Potter- añadió sacando la varita- Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar lo que pasa cuando tocas a alguien que no debes.

Draco resopló, harto de ser ignorado por completo y de que Blaise metiera sus narices. Quería escuchar las idioteces que Potter decía.

-Basta, Blaise. Puedo pelear mis propias batallas, gracias. No necesito que te metas.-Exclamó con un tono de advertencia, que decía que Blaise estaba atribuyéndose permisos que no le correspondían.

-Batallas, ¿Es que no lo ves?, esta no es una batalla, es una broma. Seguramente los leones creen que pueden hacerte ilusionar con Potter y luego burlarse de ti en su sala común ¿No lo ves?, te ha mirado fijamente por semanas y ahora intenta tocarte la cara y finge que es un familiar tuyo y un slytherin, como si eso fuera a…

-Maldita sea, Zabini-gritó Orión perdiendo la paciencia e interrumpiendo esa diatriba sin sentido que, viendo la cara de su padre, incluso él no entendía-Cierra tu maldita boca. Estoy tratando de hablar con mi padre. No con su amigo traidor que lo va a dejar cuando se enamore de su enemigo escolar.

Zabini abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Draco se atragantó.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué?

-Eso-se dirigió por completo al rubio-Que soy tu hijo y hubiera preferido decírtelo a solas y de otro modo, pero eso fue todo. Ya te lo dije. Soy tu hijo del futuro y estoy aquí para decirte algo.

El rubio se obligó a reaccionar.

-¿Mi hijo del futuro?-repitió y luego se rió. Por un momento había empezado a creer que Potter albergaba sentimientos románticos por él, situación muy incómoda pero que de alguna manera era más creíble, y luego una rara serie de acontecimientos ocurrieron, que habían hecho que Potter quedara en ese estado físico. O que su padre había, de alguna forma, tenido un hijo con James Potter, y solo ahora su medio hermano aparecía frente a él. Aunque eso era un poco difícil dada la aparente edad del chico frente a él y la muerte de ese Potter. Pero ahora, empezaba a estar de acuerdo con su compañero de habitación, y seguramente esta era una rara y ofensiva broma- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que eres mi hijo con Potter? ¿Un hijo mío...contigo? Esto ya fue muy lejos, cara-rajada. Nunca, tu y yo, en ninguna bizarra situación, tendríamos un hijo. Y creer que puedo caer en tu juego, en esas locas ideas, no sólo me dice que realmente crees que esto puede ser creíble, sino que también me dice que me crees estúpido.

Orión negó con la cabeza. A veces olvidaba lo muy cabezota que podía ser su padre. Podía ofenderse pero, en el fondo, volver a tener una disputa verbal, era reconfortante. Él sabía cómo hablar con su padre, una vez iniciada la conversación. Era mucho más fácil que buscar contacto físico, y expresaba exactamente lo que el otro quería que supiera.

-Dos-Dijo con calma.

-¿Dos qué?

-Tienes dos hijos. Mellizos, en realidad. Yo, que soy Orión y que me veo igual a Potter excepto por los ojos, que son plateados como los tuyos; y Sirius, que se parece más a ti, rubio de ojos verdes; y que ahora mismo está con Harry Potter.

Draco lo miró atónito por segundos y luego rió.

-Supongo que este es el momento en el que Granger y Weasley salen y se ríen de mí, ¿No? -Enrojeció-Vete al diablo, Potter. Si esta es una nueva manera de molestar, te aseguro que pudieron imaginar algo mejor. Y quítate ese uniforme, no te queda.

-Estás alucinando, Potter.-Añadió el otro.

Sintiendo la desesperación embargarlo cuando los dos slytherin se empezaron a marchar y Zabini lo miró triunfante, Orión apretó su túnica y gritó, con la esperanza de que nadie más se acercara hasta el ahora pasillo vacío.

-Tu nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, pero tu madre quiso por mucho tiempo que te llamaras Orión, en lugar de Draco. De ahí vino mi nombre. Tu color favorito es el verde esmeralda, pero nunca lo admitirás en voz alta, porque los ojos de Harry Potter, el chico que rechazó tu mano en primero, resultaron ser de ese color; así que dices que es el azul, como los ojos de tu madre, pero en el futuro será otra vez verde esmeralda, como la joya en tu anillo de bodas o los ojos de Sirius. Dices que te gusta tu cabello rubio, pero te atraen los morenos como pareja. Odias el pelirrojo de los Weasley, pero no habrías tenido problemas de que tuvieras un hijo con cabello rojo caoba, porque el color del cabello de la madre de Harry Potter, y la mujer que tu padrino más quiso, era de ese color. Fuiste seleccionado para ir a slytherin, pero el sombrero seleccionador dijo que en realidad también podías estar en Ravenclaw, incluso Gryffindor, y decidiste seguir en tu casa porque tus padres fueron en ella y no creíste ser aceptado por tu apellido en cualquier otra. Amas las cosas dulces, sueles comer más chocolate del posible al día, y detestas el café porque crees que los magos británicos deberían estar orgullosos de su té. Amas los lirios más que las rosas, la plata sobre el oro, y querías ser cazador, pero tu padre te obligó a ser buscador. Amas el quidditch, pero preferirías estar haciendo pociones en lugar de perseguir una pelotita. Eres bueno dibujando, tocas el piano y tu forma de animago es un lobo. La forma de tu patronus era un…

Draco le tapó la boca.

-No lo digas.

Pero Orión lo dijo en cuanto fue soltado.

-Hurón, pero luego de salir de Hogwarts se volvió un ciervo. Finalmente se volvió un lobo.

Draco lo miró de cerca y, con un movimiento firme, lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared. Luego, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y acercó su cara a milímetros de la suya.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-gruñó sin importarle mucho que Blaise también hubiera escuchado lo demás. Un obliviate podría solucionar muchas cosas.

-Ya te lo dije, soy tu hijo. Sé muchas cosas de ti que puedo decirte.

-Es imposible. Potter no es un buen partido para un Malfoy.

-No lo fue, nunca, pero tú lo amabas.

Draco sintió su corazón contraerse y trató de evitar la mueca que luchaba por salir. En su lugar, sólo repitió las palabras que su padre le había repetido cientos de veces.

-Imposible. Yo nunca me hubiera casado por amor. El amor no existe para mí. Los Malfoy no aman.

-Pero los Black sí. -Exclamó firmemente Orión, con esos ojos tan brillantes que, aún siendo plateados, gritaban Potter en él-Y ellos aman a una sola persona en la vida. Y tú lo amas. Ya lo amas, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.

-Si esta es una jodida broma…

-No lo es, papá.-Exclamó sintiendo como el otro aflojaba el agarre-Créeme, somos tus hijos, fuimos cuidados por ti. Y él también te ama.

Sintiendo una ola de emociones diferentes en él, Draco lo soltó.

.

En realidad, Draco no lo pensó mucho. De hecho, eso fue raro porque él solía pensar cada paso que daba. Al menos, cuando Potter no estaba cerca. Sin embargo, cuando vio ese brillo esperanzador mezclado con súplica dentro de los ojos del chico frente a él, y por otro lado vio un resentimiento empezar a formarse en los ojos de Zabini; pudo sentir esa alarma que le decía que alguien sacaría la varita para apuntarla hacia él, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Sacó su varita y le lanzó un obliviate a Blaise; quien se quedó con la mano apretando su propia varita al aire, con el misterio de qué hechizo pensaba realizar, oculto para siempre. Y después, cuando éste se quedó ido y lo miró sin emociones, sintió que, de alguna forma, había hecho algo que tendría repercusiones mayores. Y se asustó por ello.

-Ve a la Sala Común, Blaise-ordenó en voz baja, y Orión lo miró sin entender del todo porque usaba ese tono de voz. No podía reconocer la emoción impresa en él con claridad, y no estaba seguro de cuán bueno o malo era eso. Así que se quedó callado y dejó que el rubio manejara la situación.- Te he dicho que necesitaba pensar en lo del compromiso, y pronto te daré una respuesta. Me he dirigido hacia el lago. Solo. No hemos visto a nadie en nuestro camino por los pasillos, más que esas Hufflepuffs de cuarto. Y por supuesto, no nos hemos topado con Potter o alguien parecido a él. Estoy bien, es solo...últimamente estoy demasiado estresado. Necesito tiempo para mi solo. Necesito pensar que voy a hacer con mi vida, ahora que la guerra ha terminado.

Blaise asintió como si comprendiese y Orión por fin pareció ubicarse en la línea de tiempo. La Segunda Guerra Mágica había sido terminada, y su padre había iniciado el octavo año en Hogwarts, así que probablemente estuvieran en mediados de Agosto o Septiembre de 1998. A inicios del último año de sus padres. El año en que Draco se había hecho amigo de Luna.

-Has dicho que esperarás una respuesta en tres días,-escuchó que su padre continuaba- y si no saco el tema, volverás a preguntar. Lo último que me has dicho es que tuviera cuidado con mis elecciones.

Obedeciendo, el italiano se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Draco sintiéndose miserable por haber actuado contra su amigo y preguntándose si era cierto que Blaise, el fiel Zabini, lo dejaría por enamorarse de la persona incorrecta. Tratando de no pensar en eso por ahora, y descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando, volteó su fría mirada hacia el chico de al lado, esperando encontrarse con la retadora o burlona de Potter, pero no fue así. Solo encontró una pequeña sonrisa, apoyada por una inocente y nerviosa mirada.

Yo jamás podría realizar esa mirada, pensó, sintiendo envidia de los ojos plateados que se enfocaban en él. Draco se consideraba a sí mismo tan envidioso, tan infeliz, que nunca podría reflejar en su mirada algo que no fuera tristeza, enojo, o miedo. Esos ojos grises por el contrario, reflejaban calidez y comprensión, travesura, cosa que nunca había visto en la mirada de su progenitor, y dudaba mucho poder realizarla por sí mismo.

Ahora, pensó. Antes de que el Lord aparezca la vida era tan simple…

-Padre-le llamó él, y Draco lo analizó de pies a cabeza. Tenía el uniforme bien arreglado; a comparación del torpe de Potter que siempre lo tenía hecho un asco, como si no se mirara mientras se la ponía. Estaba peinado y bien parado; pero fuera de eso, en realidad no se parecía a Draco más que por los ojos, y el tono de piel. Pero bien, el tono claro de piel no era exactamente un signo único de los Malfoy, y los ojos grises también podían aparecer en alguien más, como los Black. Aunque ahora no se le ocurriera ninguna familia o persona con ojos como los suyos.

Él no podía ser su hijo, se convenció.

No podía serlo.

Era tan...Potter.

-Padre-insistió el otro.

-¿Qué? - preguntó por reflejo, tratando de evitar proseguir por el camino que sus pensamientos seguían. Pero Orión no parecía notarlo, o querer notarlo, porque se alzó de hombros, satisfecho de obtener su atención de nuevo, y le sonrió tranquilamente mientras lo veía. Con una diminuta o, que demostraba admiración y alegría por lo que sus ojos capturaban, típico de Pansy cuando veía vestidos en la vitrina; o sus propios ojos cuando veía a los buscadores de quidditch dando vueltas por el aire.

-Siempre fuiste rápido-confesó Orión, acercándose tanto que Draco pensó que ya no tenía espacio personal- pero esto fue más allá de rapidez. Fue tan preciso. En un momento tenías la varita en la manga, y en otro, en la mano. ¿Cómo es que lo haces? Digo, siempre te pregunté pero nunca me funcionó. Por lo general salía volando por el aire y se caía. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Lo intenté varias veces, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sirius puede hacer el movimiento, pero tampoco es así de rápido. Yo sólo realizó un accio no verbal para que la varita llegue a mi mano. Por supuesto, eso es de Potter, pero tú decías que lo importante era tenerla a tiempo cuando más la necesitemos, no el truco para obtenerla.

Draco se perdió más de lo que capturó en aquella vaga plática. Por supuesto, ese no era un rasgo de él. Cuando Draco estaba nervioso, su estómago temblaba y su garganta se cerraba; pero este niño parecía tener el efecto contrario, porque parecía que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones para decir lo que quería decir totalmente. Asintió, como signo de que escuchaba al otro y sus ojos analizaron a ese chico que de verdad se creía su hijo, porque Draco escuchaba hablar más y más sobre él. Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Ahí estaba. Era su mirada, llena de nostalgia y alegría a medida que hablaba. No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Fui. Solía. Decía. -Interrumpió al menor-Hablas en pasado. Estoy muerto.

El moreno titubeó y Draco sonrió de lado, sarcásticamente satisfecho de saber que estaba pasando realmente ahí. Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera a un aula vacía; notando como el otro ahora si lo seguía en silencio y caminaba con una postura recta, digna de un sangre pura.

Eso sí es mío, pensó. Esto probablemente pueda ser mío, y lo perderé.

-Entonces,-preguntó una vez que ambos entraron y se cerró la puerta- Orión, ¿Cierto?

Orión asintió y lo miró con ojos culpables. Draco suspiró y miró a sus alrededores, dejándose caer en una banca y enfocando sus ojos grises en él.

-¿Por qué tengo que creerte?-le preguntó-¿Cómo puedo saber que me dices la verdad?

Antes de que el otro respondiera, prosiguió.

-Si. Sabes mucho sobre mí. Sabes cosas que aún no he hecho y no sé si haré. Pero yo quiero pruebas, quiero algo lógico, quiero algo que pueda ver. Algo que pueda creer.

El menor asintió y buscó entre su camisa hasta sacar una especie de reloj colgante, que le mostró al otro. Lo descolgó de su cuello y lo estiró hacia él, quien lo observó despacio.

-¿De donde sacaste esto? ¿Es un giratiempo?-casi exigió como un regaño y se enorgulleció de las mejillas sonrojadas del otro en consecuencia.-Usar un giratiempo es peligroso. A medida que tus acciones cambian el futuro de uno, también cambian el futuro de otros. Podrían estar matándose a ustedes mismos e impidiendo su nacimiento.

-Lo sé-contestó el menor- y lo sacamos del Ministerio.

-¿Del Ministerio?, ¿y con permiso de quien?-gruñó, odiando la idea de que su supuesto hijo anduviera cometiendo delitos por aquí y por allá. Si estaba muerto estaba bien que él no pudiera impedirlo, pero ¿dónde carajos estaba su otro padre? Tomó nota de ello.

-Con permiso de nadie.

-¿Entonces cómo...?

El menor se acercó a él, buscando en sus bolsillos.

-Además tengo unas fotos.-Confesó moviendo sus cabellos con sus manos, y riéndose ligeramente al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre por ello. Sabía que el otro sabía que sólo estaba cambiando el tema-Es buena, pero ni se acerca a lo que eras. A lo que eres. Es decir, tu persona es mucho mejor. Y tu voz, no tenemos nada que reproduzca tu voz cuando la extrañamos.-Terminó de decir, pasandosela. Draco lo miró con una advertencia de que retomaría el tema más adelante, y la tomó lentamente, despacio, con miedo de lo que podría ver. Alzó la mirada y vio los nervios del moreno, quien observaba fijamente la foto en sus manos. Bajó la mirada. Allí estaba él, abrazando a dos niños. Sonriendo, jugando. Una foto mágica donde él le hacía pedorretas a los dos. Tenían ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro, cinco años? Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían porque él nunca se imaginó a sí mismo riendo así. Mucho menos viendo a sus supuestos hijos así, despreocupados del mundo. Uno era rubio, como él, pero tenía ojos verde esmeralda, y el otro era igual a Potter, con ojos grises, como él. Como el chico delante de él.

Analizó la foto, sabiendo lo que significaba. Esto era real. Lo sería. Si aceptaba el giratiempo como prueba, estaría aceptando que en el futuro tendría dos hijos con Potter, una familia, que todo por lo que estaba luchando ahora sería desplazado como si no fuera nada. Tratando de no pensar en todas las dudas que rondaban su mente, enfocó sus ojos en la foto. Merlín. Realmente eran dos. No había seguido la costumbre del heredero y eliminado a uno, para que el otro herede todo. No. Ni siquiera le había importado que fueran mestizos. Conservó a ambos. En un lugar ni siquiera parecía Malfoy Manor. Con alguien feliz por él, tan feliz, que había inmortalizado la escena en una foto.

Sin poder controlar el temblor de su mano, notó que eran dos fotografías. Puso la otra abajo. En esta aparecían los tres de nuevo, pero ahora ellos tenían un uniforme. El uniforme de Hogwarts.

Y Oh, Merlín. Sonrió. Su rubia copia era un león. Que sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí? -preguntó señalando lo que estaba detrás de él.

-Oh, es tu auto.

-¿Un auto?

-Si, te encantaba manejar esa cosa, después de todo no podías hacer mucha magia. Y él es Sirius-aclaró Orión, sentándose cerca de él. -Mi hermano menor. Por minutos.

Draco asintió silenciosamente y luego rodó los ojos. Típico de Potter, no dejar que el que se parecía a Draco naciera antes.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó, y Orión alzó las cejas levemente.

-Te dije que está con Potter. En la Sala de Menesteres.

-Potter.-Afirmó con las cejas alzadas.

-Si.

-¿Por qué si él es tu otro padre tú lo llamas así? Uno pensaría que le dirías padre, papá, o Harry…

Orión se mordió el labio.

-Pues…

-¿Y por qué no aparece en ninguna foto? ¿Él las tomó?

-Yo…

-No me digas-gruñó el rubio y se pasó las manos por los cabellos.-El cabrón me abandonó. ¿No? Yo fui sólo un juguete estúpido que se enamoró de él y le dio dos hijos. Y por eso no podía hacer mucha magia, puse toda en ustedes dos. Un embarazo solo es el fin, y yo tuve a dos al mismo tiempo. En realidad, viví tiempo extra.

Pudo sentir el sobresalto del otro.

-¡No!

-¿No, no lo hice?

-Bueno, si.

-¿Entonces, es si o no?

Orión apretó los puños y se dejó caer a su lado.

-De hecho, es una muy larga historia.-Contestó.

-Tengo todo el día.-Exclamó alzando la ceja.

-Bien. Te lo contaré.

-Es lo justo.

El otro asintió.

-Es lo justo. Además, conociendo a Sirius, Potter ahora lo sabe todo. ¡Y no voy a dejar que vayas al campo de batalla en desventaja!-gruñó.

-Bien.

-Bien. -repitió la pequeña copia de Potter-Pero antes...-titubeó el menor.

-Antes qué- preguntó Draco, con ese tono exasperado, que exigía dijera lo que quería de una buena vez porque él estaba más interesado en otra cosa.

-Verás, falleciste hace mucho y yo...bueno…

-¿Qué?-preguntó, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber lo que el otro quería porque un abrazo lo envolvió; y sintió en ese gesto más amor del que nunca antes había recibido, pero ahora sabía que era capaz de dar.

.

-Papá…

El ligero susurro, que llegó a los oídos de Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sirius, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sobresaltó su pecho y lo hizo encogerse ligeramente.

Sabía que, probablemente, el rubio pensaba en su otro padre, pero la sola idea de poder tener la oportunidad de tener un hijo, una familia, le hizo darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido e iba a perder. Respiró profundo y sometió las lágrimas que trataban de brotar de sus ojos, secándose con las mangas. Había sido difícil escuchar lo que Sirius le había dicho acerca de su futuro, pero era mucho peor saber que probablemente no le estaba contando más cosas.

-Lo siento...-musitó bajito- Realmente lo siento.

-Lo siento…

Abriendo los ojos, Sirius suspiró suavemente, regañandose interiormente por dejar salir ese sobrenombre para el chico de anteojos. Cuando era pequeño, solía preguntar mucho acerca de Harry. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuando volvería? ¿Los quería?

A medida que los años pasaron, y se dio cuenta de la realidad y complejidad de la situación entre sus dos padres, las preguntas no expresadas fueron sustituidas por respuestas obtenidas en sus alrededores y la curiosidad dejó de aparecer, sustituida por la cautela y el deseo de no entristecer a su papá. Pero ahora, mientras el otro acariciaba sus cabellos, esas preguntas estaban renaciendo con fuerza y luchaban por salir de la misma manera en que habían aparecido cuando, en Francia y en medio del funeral de su padre, el auror Harry Potter se acercó lentamente al féretro para ver el cuerpo de su padre. Sirius había mirado al adulto deseando que le mirase al menos un momento. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes, tan desanimados a comparación de los brillantes ojos esmeraldas que tenía en sus antiguas fotos y en su mente que, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las preguntas de su infancia cruzaron nuevamente por su cabeza y fueron reemplazados por un ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? ¿Es que acaso no le querías siquiera? ¿No pensaste en lo que nos pasaría sin él?

¿Qué haremos ahora?-le preguntaron sus ojos en silencio-¿Qué debemos hacer?

Pero como lo esperaba, sus preguntas no fueron respondidas porque Luna se había acercado al hombre y le había pedido que se fuera. Un poco sorprendido porque su hermano mayor no le hubiese dicho al hombre lo mismo, miró a sus alrededores buscándolo. Orión no estaba ahí, se encargaba de hablar con los amigos de su padre que habían llegado, y daba las gracias por su presencia y su apoyo para ellos. También se encargaba de los últimos detalles del entierro. Sirius no había hecho mucho, más que estar ahí, parado, recibiendo consuelo y acompañando a su tía. Orión había visto todo, de donde saldría el dinero para el entierro, a quien debían invitar, qué palabras decir, donde lo enterrarlo, las túnicas de luto que debían usar... Él era el fuerte, el más sangre pura de los dos. El mayor. Quien se parecía a su padre en situaciones de tensión, quién podía permanecer con la actitud fría cuando estaban rodeados de gente. Quien debía ser el legítimo heredero...

Sirius, Sirius solo era el compañero de su hermano. Solo lo apoyaba en sus decisiones e intentaba cuidar de su corazón.

Miró cómo el hombre asentía sin oposición y daba la vuelta marchándose. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió detrás de él , evadiendo a todas aquellas personas que se atravesaban en su camino y le gritó que esperara. Probablemente había llamado la atención de Orión. No importaba. Se detuvo a pasos de él y se dio la vuelta despacio, como si tuviera miedo de lo que vería. Sirius también lo tenía. Pero cuando lo vio parecía tan roto como él, y el mismo Orión, que no pudo decir ninguna palabra. Y Sirius comprendió... Comprendió que él no lo veía por sí mismo. Estaba viendo a su padre, y se sentía culpable. Sus ojos pedían perdón, suplicaban por palabras de consuelo.

Palabras que él no podía dar, porque él en realidad no era Draco.

-Yo...-musitó despacio con intención de... bueno, en realidad no sabía. Jugueteó con sus manos, nervioso, pensando que decir cuando los ojos verdes del mayor se desviaron y miraron detrás de él. Volteó por reflejo y miró como Orión y Luna se acercaban.

-Lo siento-exclamó Harry mirándolo de nuevo. Sus verdes ojos brillaban furiosos, pero Sirius no sabía con quién o por qué. Luego, en un instante se volvieron tranquilos y la esperanza empezó a crecer en el alma del rubio. No lo sientas, quiso decirle, quedate. Llora con nosotros.

Pero cuando el otro miró a su tía y luego a su hermano detrás de él, y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, Sirius no sólo sintió que su corazón se quebraba de nuevo, sino también comprendió que el otro no se quedaría y, nuevamente, Orión y él tendrían que vivir con el recuerdo de un padre, pero esta vez, lo harían solos.

\- Realmente lo siento.

Y se desapareció, dejando a Sirius completamente solo en las afueras de una casa donde su padre no volvería a estar.

-No es cierto-había murmurado entre dientes, enojado con Potter por irse, con él por tener esperanza en el otro. Se sentía tonto, iluso, y creyó, por primera vez que Orión tenía razón y su padre no debió amar tanto a ese hombre. Que su mismo padre había sido un estúpido. Lo odio por morirse, lo odio por dejarlos ahí-¡No es cierto!-gritó con fuerza sintiendo como su hermano llegaba para sujetarlo- ¡Eres un cobarde!¡Nos dejaste!-gritó de nuevo sin saber a cuál de los dos gritaba y maldecía interiormente-¡No sabes como te odio!¡Vuelve aquí y enfrentame!¡Explícame!¡Vuelve!-se le quebró la voz-Vuelve…

Sirius no se lo había dicho a Orión, pero cuando volteó, totalmente furioso, lo encontró llorando mientras veía a la nada. Fingió que no lo vió frotarse la cara con la túnica y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse para dar el discurso de por qué nunca podrían olvidar a Draco. Nadie presente mencionó la llegada de aquel hombre que se parecía a Orión, y su tía tampoco, así que el funeral y los días siguientes pasaron sin novedad para ellos. Simplemente tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida. O esa era la idea, excepto que, semanas después, llegó una carta de Hermione Granger. Harry Potter había muerto y, contra todo pronóstico, les había heredado la fortuna Potter y Black. Sirius siempre se había preguntado qué significaba aquello.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?-preguntó Sirius mientras se alzaba y se sentaba en la cama, frente a él.- No tienes que pasar por esto, Orión y yo siempre hemos podido hacer todo solos, no tienes que…

La frase fue interrumpida cuando Harry lo envolvió pacientemente en sus brazos; y el rubio no pudo evitar notar el cuidado que tenía en hacerlo. Era como si temiese que en cualquier momento él se fuera, como si estuviera poniendo el cuidado que no le había dado en toda su vida en un solo instante. Lo observó detalladamente, aprovechando el espejo que había aparecido frente a él y que el otro no podría verlo. Su cabello sí que era un desastre.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar cómo había logrado una vez que el cabello de Orión se aplacara con cientos de pasadores que al final su papá había tenido que retirar, bajo las quejas de dolor de Orión, uno por uno del moreno cabello, antes de la hora de ducharse. La idea había surgido porque, una vez, Luna le había contado que Harry tenía ese problema también; y su padre le puso pasadores, tantos, que les puso un hechizo para que se quedaran ahí por días hasta que finalmente Harry tuvo que usar una gorra para ocultarlos. Harry se quejó de no poderse lavar bien el cabello pero no se los quitó.

Recordaba ese día, porque habían ido de día de campo y su tía le enseñaba a hacer una corona de flores mientras se lo contaba. Solo estaban ellos dos porque Orión, siempre pegado a su papá, había ido a mirar los peces del pequeño lago cerca de ahí, y su padre estaba en una conferencia de pociones.

Sirius recordaba que ese día también, tras aburrirse esperando a que su padre liberara a su hermano de su capilar prisión, se había topado con un albúm de fotos de sus padres y maravillado por lo que veía, aunque su hermano no lo compartiera, le había pedido a Draco que se lo mostrara y les platicara de ello. Para su ventaja, había logrado hacer que Orión también se interesara un poco en Harry (porque una cosa era escuchar que te parecías a alguien y otra verlo con tus propios ojos) y ambos se sentaron alrededor de su padre, quien les contó, detalladamente, que habían hecho él y su otro padre el día que se tomaron esas fotos. Bueno, tanto como podrías contarle a tus hijos pequeños. No tenía idea de que pensaba Orión mientras escuchaban las historias pero, él, dejó que su mente imaginara esas escenas y volara preguntándose cómo era el moreno, que le gustaba hacer, por qué no estaba con ellos, si les quería o recordaba a papá...

-Sí-respondió el otro casi sin pensarlo, cortando sus pensamientos.-Puedo hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo. Vamos a ir a la Sala Común y luego a mi habitación. Entonces buscaremos el Mapa del Merodeador y de ahí buscaremos a Malfoy y a Orión. Después voy a declararme y lo voy besar hasta que me hechice, lo cual es muy probable que sea rápido, porque tú sabes Malfoy es realmente hábil con su varita.

Sirius rió.

-Lo es. ¿Y qué si nos encontramos de nuevo con Weasley y Granger?-preguntó- ¿Debo hacer algo?¿Les vas a decir?

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego alzó su mochila. La abrió y sacó su capa, envolviendo a Sirius silenciosamente con ella.

-No sé que voy a hacer con ellos-confesó Harry-pero no voy a dejar que se enteren de ti y tu hermano antes de que nazcan.

Un ligero peso cálido se posó en el corazón de Sirius y sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias, papá.

La sonrisa que Harry le dió fue enorme.

.

-¿Sigues ahí?-escuchó el susurro de Harry, y respondió con un suave sí. Estaban recorriendo Hogwarts, y Sirius no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que se le ocurría o cuan diferente era la Torre de Gryffindor ahora, que en su tiempo. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Luna, que venía dando saltitos y tarareando una canción.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó con alegría, aprovechando que aquel pasillo estaba vacío-es tía Luna ¡Vamos con ella!

Harry perdió la sonrisa.

-No está con Orión-le hizo notar, pero eso no pareció preocuparle a Sirius, porque tomó la túnica de Harry por un extremo, como una señal de que fueran tras ella. Apenas salieron del castillo y Luna les sonrió, o más bien le sonrió a Harry, Sirius tomó aún más fuerte la punta de su túnica y le apuró.

-Vamos, llevala a algun lado donde nadie pueda vernos. Quiero hablar con ella.

Notando que su hijo menor era demasiado inquieto, miró nervioso a Luna, que sonreía tranquilamente ante el hecho de que algo invisible moviera su túnica.

-Hola, Luna-saludó agitando su cabello, para deleite de Sirius, quien encontraba a Harry realmente interesante- ¿Podrías ir conmigo junto al lago?

-Claro, Harry.-Respondió la chica-¿Tú también encontraste a alguien parecido a ti?¿O se parece a Malfoy?-preguntó tranquilamente la rubia mientras miraba al espacio vacío con curiosidad y se acercaba a él, empezando a tocar el aire en busca de algo.-¿Es a quien escondes?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el moreno tomándola del brazo para que empezaran a caminar. Luna no se molestó por eso y obedeció el silencioso pedido.

-Vi a Malfoy caminando con alguien que se parecía mucho a ti- respondió la ravenclaw, mirándolo risueñamente mientras acomodaba su falda con pequeñas palmadas. -Creí que eras tú y por fin le habías dicho que te gustaba-Harry se sonrojó-pero luego noté que era más pequeño y tenía ojos grises, además de que estaba vestido de Slytherin. Y entonces me di cuenta que no eras tú, tú nunca podrías caminar con tanta elegancia.-Terminó dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el lago.

Sirius sonrió mientras Harry arrugaba la nariz.

-¡Encontró a papá! -Exclamó emocionado, y luego hizo una mueca- Que injusto.

-Oh-respondió Luna mirando a la nada pero, como era ella, nadie se volteó a mirarla.-¿Dijiste papá?

-Sí-susurró Sirius.- Papá y Harry se casan en el futuro y tienen dos hijos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-felicitó la rubia-¿Los conozco?

Harry suspiró.

-Creeme, los conoces mejor que yo.

El silencio que persiguió la oración, ante la mirada confundida de Luna, sólo fue interrumpido cuando llegaron al lago y Sirius se quitó la capa.

-Increíble...Eres tan parecido a Harry-murmuró Luna acercándose a él y Sirius sonrió dejándose acariciar el cabello.

-Lo sé. Me lo dices todo el tiempo.- Respondió el rubio dándole un gran abrazo. -Merlín, tía Luna. Mírate, eres tan bajita como yo. Esa es toda una sorpresa. Espera a que Orión te vea, se pondrá tan contento.

-¿Todo el tiempo? -preguntó Harry mirando a su hijo y sintiendo una ligera envidia por esa felicidad que tenían los hermanos por encontrar a los dos rubios. Sentía que le habían robado algo irrecuperable y se resistió a dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de tristeza y rabia que insistía en embargarlo y en que fuera y hechizara a Ron-¿Por qué? Eres una copia idéntica de Malfoy-preguntó con voz casi quebrada al final y Luna lo miró compasiva y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. ¿No lo ves? Mira sus ojos, y su sonrisa. Malfoy nunca sonríe así. Esto definitivamente es tuyo. Además, Malfoy es más alto, la altura también es tuya.

-Es más alto por ahora-respondió el rubio al moreno. -Crecerán hasta casi tener la misma altura.

-¿Quién es más alto?-preguntó Harry interesado y Sirius lo miró divertido, lo que le negaba a Harry una respuesta.

-¿En serio competían por todo?

El moreno lo miró durante segundos y luego asintió riendo entre dientes.

-Es más un estilo de pelea callejera. O lo era. Malfoy parece haber perdido el interés en mí y lo que haga.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció.

-Papá ¿En qué grado de Hogwarts estás?

-Umm... Octavo-lo miró confundido-Creía que lo sabrían.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No en realidad. Tan solo caímos en este tiempo. Pero en fin, a lo que me refería es que octavo año es un mal año para papá. Mal, mal año-repitió-Bueno, la mayoría-entonces miró a Luna-¿Tu y papá ya son amigos?-preguntó.

-No, ¿Lo seremos?

-Oh, serán los mejores amigos-respondió tranquilo y luego miró a Harry un poco más nervioso.- Pero si Luna y papá no son amigos, quiere decir que papá debe estar comprometido con Blaise Zabini, o al menos, a punto de estarlo.

-¿Comprometido?-respondió con voz ahogada Harry.

-Si, bueno. No sé la historia completa pero tú y papá se hacen novios durante su compromiso y él lo termina.

-¿Y eso es muy malo?

-No, o eso creo. -Titubeó-Papá siempre se detenía en las mejores partes.

-¿Entonces, qué debo hacer?

Luna sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no nos robamos a Malfoy?-preguntó y Sirius miró confundido como Harry sonrió.

.

Draco escuchó a Orión con paciencia. Al contrario de su futura pareja, él sabía escuchar con atención a los pequeños detalles, sin dejarse llevar por las emociones. Ésto le había permitido llegar hasta este punto, al fin y al cabo. Cuando el otro se detuvo, él sabía ciertas cosas.

Uno, podía vivir sin magia, entre muggles, sin dinero y sobrevivir. Dos, había sido feliz, valiente y fuerte, tres cosas con las que jamás podría haberse descrito antes. Tres, Potter era más bastardo de lo que creía. Cuatro, iba a matar a los Weasley. Cinco, a pesar del bastardo de Lucius, él sería un buen padre.

Cuando Orión terminó de hablar y lo miró, no dijo nada. No tenía nada qué decir. Pero el otro lo miraba impaciente, esperando que dijera algo, así que él solo soltó un breve.

-Ya veo.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?-preguntó Orión y Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Si.

-Acabo de contarte tu futura vida, te dije que te enamoras de Harry Potter, que lo envenenan y lo arrastran de tu lado, que crías a tu familia por ti mismo y te matan, que él se deja morir, ¿y tu solo dices un ya veo?

Draco alzó la ceja.

-No me hables en ese tono, niño. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

El moreno resopló.

-Podrías decir que te encargarás de castrar a Weasley, que evitarás que todo esto pase, que no quieres saber nada de Potter, que no repetirás ese futuro para nada y te casarás con el bastardo de Zabini, podrías decir que te fugarás con Potter, decir que quieres conocer a Sirius, lanzarte un obliviate, obligarnos a volver a casa o decir simplemente…

-Lamento haberlos dejado solos.

El corazón de Orión se detuvo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó con voz quebrada, sintiendo sus ojos acumular lágrimas con rapidez.

-Dije, lamento haberlos dejado solos. Lamento haber amado más a su padre que a ustedes y haberlos dejado solos ese día, lamento no poder haberles dado una familia completa y feliz, como la que estoy seguro deseé para ustedes.

Orión, sintió lágrimas caer y un nudo en la garganta. Él no solía llorar; Sirius lloraba, Luna lloraba, Draco lloraba, pero Orión no. Él solo había llorado pocas veces desde los seis; porque quería consentir a su papá, hacerlo feliz. Ningún dolor valía la pena para llorar. Su padre había perdido amigos, a sus padres, al amor de su vida, y había seguido con su vida. Había llorado cuando Draco lloraba en su cama, cuando murió. Lloró hace unos minutos, cuando volvió a verlo.

Había llorado de ira, de tristeza, de dolor, de alegría…

Ahora de pronto, a pesar de tener a Sirius, y a Draco, literalmente, a su lado, lloraba de soledad…

Porque solo tenía 13 años, y extrañaba terriblemente a su padre. Porque el chico frente a él lo era, pero no sabía nada de él, no lo recordaba, no lo miraba como el otro. No era su pequeño Orión, no era su hijo mayor, su orgullo…

Era injusto para la versión joven de su padre, pero él quería todo lo que tuvo antes.

-No me veas- le pidió a Draco cubriendo su cara, y se apoyó a la pared más cercana dejándose caer.- Estaré bien en unos segundos, lamento este acto vergonzoso.

Acto vergonzoso, repitió su mente.

Draco suspiró y se acercó a él.

-Padre solía abofetearme cuando lloraba, ¿sabías?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Orión guardó silencio.- Él decía que era una debilidad, y los Malfoy no somos débiles. No puedo llorar, especialmente cuando alguien me ve. No sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora frente a mí. ¿Qué es lo que hacía cuando llorabas?-preguntó.

-Yo no lloraba-respondió con voz baja.

Draco rió.

-¿Jamás?

-Casi nunca. Creo que solo recuerdo llorar cinco veces, y dos fueron ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te abofeteé?-preguntó con cautela.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No tenía una razón para llorar.

-No tenías a Potter. No eres rico, vivías entre muggles a pesar de tener magia.

-Te tenía a ti. Tenía a Luna y a Sirius. Era feliz.

-¿Ni cuando te lastimabas?

-Tu trabajabas mucho al día, llegabas cansado, jugabas con nosotros, cocinabas, estudiabas con nosotros. No era nada. Rasguños, injusticias, no eran nada a comparación de lo que sacrificaste por nosotros. Tu magia...

Draco miró hacia arriba.

-Ya veo.

-Pero cuando mi hermano lloraba, ponías la cabeza de Sirius en tu regazo, o lo abrazabas, mientras jugabas con su cabello. Le susurrabas palabras de consuelo. -Pasó un largo rato antes de que volviera a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó salir aquello que llevaba tiempo guardando.-Te extraño padre, te extraño mucho. No sé que debo hacer. No sé cómo seguir. No puedo reír más, no disfruto casi nada, ver a Sirius es tan doloroso y a la vez lo único reconfortante… Se suponía que estarías ahí para enseñarnos a ser un Malfoy, que estarías ahí para nuestra boda, para nuestros cumpleaños, para nuestra graduación, que estarías ahí siempre… Y ahora no estás y yo no sé-su voz se quebró-no sé qué hacer...

El rubio no respondió, pero tomó la cabeza del otro y la empujó a su hombro. El más pequeño, cerró los ojos.

-Te extraño, padre-repitió, más para sí que para Draco. Draco se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé, Orión. Duerme un poco, te ves exhausto. Muchas emociones para un día-susurró, lanzando un encantamiento almohada al piso bajo ellos.

-Padre…

-¿Sí?-respondió, sintiéndose extraño con el título.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Orión-susurró y escuchó un ligero te quiero, a medida que el otro caía bajo su hechizo relajante.

-Yo ,-respondió sabiendo que el otro no le escuchaba y no había pasado más de una hora con el- también te quiero- confesó. Porque parecía lo correcto, y de ninguna forma le molestaba decirlo.

.

Sirius miró con asombro el mapa que se hallaba frente a él, y con menos entusiasmo las pulseras que Harry le mostraba a Luna, preguntandole si serían útil con su plan. Por supuesto, sabía que la capa existía porque su padre lo había mencionado una que otra vez, pero había sido propiedad de Harry, así que Sirius y Orión jamás lo habían usado. Tampoco habían usado la capa de invisibilidad hasta ese momento, y se preguntó con diversión cómo podría presumirle a Orión sus conocimientos y el hecho de que él ya sabía cómo usar dichas cosas. Con respecto a las pulseras, Sirius no sabía mucho, pero tenía entendido que las pulseras de cortejo solían usarse frecuentemente en los compromisos arreglados.

No entendía porque Harry las querían, cuando su padre y él nunca las habían necesitado.

Aún así no prestó demasiada atención, pues estaba bastante ocupado con la capa.

-Entonces, -preguntó observando el mapa- ¿padre y Orión están cerca de la Sala?

-Si, los pasamos mientras buscábamos a Luna. Estaban a cinco aula de nosotros. Aquí, ¿ves?-exclamó Harry, apuntando a los nombres de los dos chicos y observando, con nostalgia, el Malfoy-Potter flotando en el nombre de Orión y Sirius.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-preguntó el rubio, sabiendo lo que el gryffindor pensaba y no queriendo dar explicaciones de las acciones de su padre, como el hecho de ponerles un apellido compuesto, cuando pudo darles solo el suyo.

-Creí que íbamos a secuestrarlo-exclamó Harry, confundido, pero olvidando lo que anteriormente pensaba.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego vamos a comprometernos para que él jamás se comprometa con Zabini.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego voy a casarme con él-rió y creo que querrás que me salte hasta la parte donde tú y tu hermano son concebidos.

El rubio se sonrojó.

-No me refería a eso-murmuró avergonzado, haciendo que el moreno riera bajito.

-¿Te refieres al proceso para secuestrarlo?

-Si.

-Vamos a abrir la puerta, yo le quito la varita y lo distraigo, Luna lo petrifica y tu distraes a Orión, entonces nos transportamos a Grimmauld Place y hacemos el inicio del ritual de cortejo que dijo Luna. Ahora,¿están listos?

Sirius dudó.

-Es un plan demasiado fácil de decir, pero no estoy seguro que de realizar. ¿Estás seguro que resultará?-Era después de todo un plan demasiado sencillo para que su padre cayera.

-Claro. Vamos- exclamó Potter con energía, mientras los tres se deslizaban bajo la capa y caminaban a su destino. Cuando llegaron, el gryffindor más pequeño estiró la mano hacia la puerta pero cuando iba a tocarla se detuvo.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Harry y antes de que Sirius respondiera Luna contestó por él.

-Tiene hechizos para que esté cerrada hasta que la persona dentro desee salir- mencionó Luna.- En realidad, es magia muy avanzada.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó Sirius, sabiendo que si tocaba la puerta alertaría a su padre.

Harry alzó su varita.

-¡No!-exclamó Luna, bajandola. -Tienes que tocar. -Le indicó al rubio.

Sirius dudó.

-Él sabrá que estamos aquí.

-Esa es la idea.

-¿Por qué no solo usamos un hechizo?

-El alohamora no servirá, Harry, y una explosión solo asustará a Draco y lo pondrá en guardia. Tenemos que calmarlo.

-Entonces…

-Tu eres la distracción, ¿recuerdas?-concluyó Harry- haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Sirius respiró profundo, inseguro de si estaba listo de ver a su padre. Luego apeló a su coraje gryffindor y tocó. Todo estaría bien, estaba con tía Luna.

Y por primera vez a su lado, en uno de sus momentos más importantes, con Harry.

.

Draco sonrió contra su voluntad cuando el moreno por fin entró en un sueño profundo, y acarició sus cabellos, tratando de eliminar esa incomodidad de tener contacto con él, un contacto largo y muy cercano. Apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza del pequeño y aseguró la puerta con un hechizo, de manera que nadie pudiera entrar. Sólo entonces, tomó su mochila y sacó un libro de pociones con el fin de pasar el rato. No obstante, su mente no podía concentrarse y se fijaba en la túnica del otro, preguntándose si habrían más pistas en ella. Sintiendo su innata curiosidad luchar con el protocolo Malfoy, Draco sacudió el pie impaciente e introdujo la mano en los bolsillos de esta para recuperar las fotos que había visto anteriormente.

Fue difícil, pero con un poco de flexibilidad las tuvo en las manos y suspiró victorioso, dejando su sonrisa aparecer al mirarlas de nuevo. Joder, eran tan lindos de pequeños. Y el rubio se parecía tanto a él… Sin poder evitarlo, acarició los pequeños rostros de las fotos y se relajó profundamente, pasándolas una y otra vez. Se preguntó dónde estaría Sirius ahora. Cómo era. ¿Era igual que Orión? Un chico que no podía ocultar su legado en sus movimientos; o aparentaba ser frío cuando por dentro era un chico perdido. ¿O era como Potter? Alguien que no podía utilizar máscaras pero también era un absoluto desastre. ¿Y cómo Potter había terminado con él, cuando Draco estaba seguro que se casaría con la comadrejilla?¿Cómo terminó él escogiendo a Potter sobre padre y Blaise?

Habían tantas preguntas… y nadie que las respondiera. Draco quería preguntarse a sí mismo en qué estaba pensando, o si de verdad había conocido el amor de alguien. ¿Cómo era? ¿Hubo alguien que le abrazara como lo más preciado? ¿Que lo protegiera cuando tenía miedo? ¿Que lo mirara orgulloso? ¿Que creyera en sus sueños?

Draco, en el fondo de su mente, quería saber porque las personas valoraban tanto el amor, cuando su padre había dicho que ellos no amaban.

En eso estaba pensando cuando su magia le aviso que alguien estaba tras la puerta. Acomodó a su futuro hijo en el suelo, y se puso de pie, sacando la varita. No era tonto, sabía que si la directora estaba tras la puerta, probablemente estaría en problemas, así que espero a que la persona se marchase o se presentara.

Sucedió lo último.

-Esto...Orión, padre, ¿pueden abrir? Soy yo, Sirius.

Sirius, exclamó su corazón con una ligera emoción. Su otro hijo. Caminó hacia la puerta y se preparó para abrirla, pero tras unos segundos entrecerró los ojos.

¿No era mucha casualidad que él supiera dónde estaban ellos dos?

Oh, claro. Estaba con el entrometido de Potter, quien tenía esa no tan lógica habilidad de encontrar a Draco en cualquier parte del castillo.

-¿Quién dices que eres?, preguntó. -No conozco ningún Sirius.

Se escuchó un lloriqueo.

-Padre, eso es realmente cruel cuando tienes a Orión a tu lado-se quejó.- Eso me hace sentir como si no necesitaras otro hijo; y siendo el menor eso no es precisamente amable.

Contra su voluntad, Draco sonrió. Era un buen lloriqueo, debía admitir, Similar al suyo. Ahora, si Sirius estaba aquí, era probable que Potter también, aunque tomando en cuenta que era Potter, Draco no estaba seguro si el otro tenía un plan o no cuando entrara.

Retrocedió hacia la puerta y alzó la varita.

-Orión, ¿quién es Orión?-preguntó, preparándose para abrir la puerta.

-Padre, definitivamente esto no es gracioso. Dime que no lo mataste. El puede ser un poco odioso, pero...

-Mira, estoy atendiendo asuntos personales aquí, quien quiera que seas solo vete.

-¿Que puede ser más importante que conocer a tu futuro hijo? Eso es definitivamente personal también.

-Bueno, tal vez no quiero que interrumpas mi ritual para revivir a ya-sabes-quien-comentó-Y no tengo hijos.

-Jajaja-se escuchó una risa irónica del otro. -Padre, ¿te molestaría dejarme entrar antes de que alguien se pregunte porque Draco Malfoy insiste en hablar con una puerta en lugar de mandar a la mierda a quien esté adentro?

-Todo mundo sabe que Draco Malfoy no haría algo como eso.

Sirius bufó.

-Por Merlín, padre. Sé que no eres estúpido y si no me creyeras no me seguirías la conversación; ¿así que por qué no abres la puerta?

-Bien-exclamó Draco retirando el hechizo y abriendo con otro la puerta.

No había nada.

-¿Sabes? Si tanto te molesta mi forma de hablar, quizá deberías haber tocado tú.-Se quejó alguien, y Draco retrocedió ligeramente asustado al no ver la presencia de los que seguramente eran Potter y su hijo. Y mierda, se llevaban bien.

-Incarcerous-gritó a la nada, escuchando con satisfacción las quejas de las personas frente a él, quienes habían sido tomados por sorpresa.

-¡Incarcerous!-gritó una voz femenina en respuesta, que definitivamente no le parecía que fuera Granger, y Draco observó sorprendido a Lovegood aparecer de la nada y apuntarlo con su varita. Dió un salto hacia el lado y suspiró aliviado cuando las cuerdas no lo atraparon. Orión, sorprendido por el ruido, se levantó, tomó su varita, miró a su alrededor y abrió sorprendido los ojos cuando identificó a la persona frente a él.

-¡Tía Luna!

Ella sonrió.

-¡Orión!

Bien, Draco sabía que ella iba a ser su tía, y comprendía la emoción de Orión al verla; pero por qué exactamente Lunática Lovegood parecía haber extrañado a su hijo a tal punto de echarse de un salto sobre él y olvidar su duelo, era algo de lo más lejano a su comprensión. Dejando a la rubia halagar al moreno, y sus dudas existenciales de lado, caminó hacia donde se escuchaban los quejidos y extendió la mano. Un jadeo ligero se escuchó y él sintió una especie de tela entre sus dedos. Retiró con cuidado una parte y observó al chico rubio tratar de separarse de Potter.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó su otro hijo acercándose.-¿Esa es la capa de invisibilidad de Potter?

Una risita avergonzada se escuchó.

-Hola, padre, Ori. Mmm, si, es genial y todo, pero ¿podrías liberarnos?

El slytherin menor miró a su padre, quien se alzó de hombros y miró con atención como su hijo mayor retiró las cuerdas y la capa de tela sobre ambos. Los dos gryffindors se levantaron entre quejas y con los mismos movimientos, lo cual divirtió ligeramente al rubio, quien mantuvo solo unos segundos su vista en Potter; ya que el rostro de Sirius se llenó de alegría con tal rapidez que Draco no pudo descubrir el abrazo al que estaba destinado hasta que lo rodeaban unos delicados brazos.

-Padre - Murmuró el rubio, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su padre.-Padre, oh Merlín, eres tú…

Draco, quien podía escuchar todo el alivio, la añoranza y la tristeza en esa simple palabra, sujetó al otro en su cabeza suavemente y susurró un hola, cuya respuesta fue un sollozo.

No dijo nada. Nada respecto a la capa, o al futuro. No podía hablar de cosas personales cuando tenía público; aun así miró a Harry, quien miraba la escena con tristeza. Frunció el ceño y miró a su otro hijo, quien sonreía ligeramente con tristeza.

-Te dije que era igual a ti, al menos en apariencia.

Draco observó a su pequeña copia separarse y limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica. Hizo una mueca ante esto, dado que no era exactamente llo que el consideraba un comportamiento adecuado, pero no detuvo al otro, que al cabo de unos minutos le sonrió.

Y Merlín, era tan tierno…

-Lamento haber empapado tus túnicas, padre-se disculpó éste, y Draco solo se permitió unos segundos para analizarlo, antes de sonreirle ligeramente.

-Está bien, Orión ya la había empapado antes.

-Oh,-rió Sirius, viendo la vergüenza de su hermano- yo… bueno, estoy contento de verte.

Draco se ahorró la respuesta y miró a Harry, como esperando que el otro dijera algo. Su mirada indiferente no daba pista alguna de que buscaba, pero Harry respiró profundo y avanzó hacia él, logrando que Draco diera marcha atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Malfoy yo…

Luna le sonrió a Harry, alentándolo, y él, sonrojado, sacó de su bolsillo la varita que había tomado del slytherin durante la guerra, la cual extendió hacia él. El rubio la observó por segundos, y luego estiró la mano, momento que Harry aprovechó para tomarla y la acercó a sus labios, dando un ligero beso en el dorso de esta.

Decir que Draco se mantuvo inexpresivo era tan falso como decir que era el ser más amable del mundo; pero a Harry no le importó porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos grises estaban fijos en él, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se veía tiernamente confundido y se había congelado, lo cual era perfecto para la idea que habían tramado; pero viendo el rostro de sus hijos al estar cerca del rubio, Harry pensó que era injusto dejarlos atrás, aunque sea con Luna, para intentar conquistarlo. Olvidó por completo el traslador que ella había hecho para él y en cambio, quiso ganar su corazón desde el principio, decidido a demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. Porque Harry era suyo e iba serlo para siempre esta vez, aunque le costara la vida y la única familia que hasta ahora conocía.

-Expecto patronum-declaró, y de la varita que ambos sostenían salió un dragón que voló en toda la habitación, ubicándose tras Harry y frente a Draco, quien abrió la boca ligeramente y luego miró al moreno.

-Creí que era un ciervo-murmuró el rubio, y Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Draco sabía lo que significaba el cambio.

-No lo ha sido desde un tiempo- murmuró sin soltar su mano.- Ahora, sé que Orión ya te ha dicho todo y dudas de mí, pero estoy enamorado de ti y quiero, me preguntaba, si te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.

Draco rió amargamente.

-¿Intentarlo de nuevo? No hemos hecho nada y no estoy seguro de querer intentarlo...

-No, aún no,-interrumpió Harry, sabiendo que Malfoy iba a poner resistencia- pero quiero hacerlo bien, quiero asegurarte que jamás me iré de tu lado.

Draco lo miró indiferente.

-¿Mostrandome tu patronus? El amor cambia, Potter. Es tan voluble que no importa cuánto lo intentes, puede desaparecer en un instante o ser dirigido hacia alguien más. Puede dejarte incluso más solo que cuando lo encontraste. Puede convertirte en una burla de lo que eras. Un patronus no significa nada.

-Lo hace-murmuró Harry-demuestra que me he enamorado de ti, aun con toda la larga historia entre nosotros. Significa que siempre que dudes de mi puedes pedirme un patronus y yo jamás me molestaré, porque tu siempre serás el centro de mi universo.

-Apuesto que ese Draco te creyó, y acabó en el mundo muggle con dos hijos a los cuales criar sin ti. Viendo como lo dejabas atrás por una Weasley. Eso no me pasará a mi- prometió Draco retrocediendo, pero Harry se aferró a él con fuerza y no lo dejó marchar.

-No, eso no te pasará a ti-prometió.- Porque yo no te dejaré.

-¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿Por qué tendría que elegirte aún sabiendo el posible resultado?

-Porque esta vez no les daré tiempo para que lo arruinen-gruñó Harry.- Esta vez tu y yo tomaremos todo en nuestras manos. Esta vez, incluso si los pierdo, yo permaneceré junto a ti. Haré trampa si es necesario, eliminaré a cualquiera que quiera interponerse-susurró,-incluso iré en tu contra para estar a tu lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el rubio, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Potter había puesto, en un rápido movimiento, una pulsera en su muñeca.-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó enfadado el slytherin, reprochado a sí mismo su falta de atención a la situación, y analizando la pulsera de oro, plata y bronce sobre su piel. La tocó y observó las runas escritas en ella. No, no podía ser. No, era imposible, se dijo, era parecida a la pulsera que su madre tenía en su joyero, con el sello de los Malfoy, esperando ser usada por la prometida de Draco, para un frío, formal y arreglado cortejo. Una vieja tradición sangrepura, un contrato, que ya casi nadie usaba, una promesa de que el matrimonio se cumpliría.

Una promesa que usualmente ambos participantes aceptaban antes de ponerse sus respectivas pulseras, porque si había alguna infidelidad de parte de alguno, habrían grandes consecuencias. Era, después de todo, magia antigua, y con la magia antigua no se jugaba.

La tocó suavemente, observando sus metales y luego miró al chico que le había puesto la pulsera, analizando si era consciente de lo que pedía.

El otro sacó la pulsera a juego y se la puso en su propia mano.

-Esto, Draco-mencionó Harry alzando la muñeca del otro y haciendo énfasis en su nombre-es la prueba de que te he reclamado como mi futuro esposo. Es la pulsera de cortejo de los Potter-exclamó acariciandola suavemente y mirando con satisfacción como el otro se sonrojaba de nuevo- que les dice a todos que eres prácticamente mío y yo soy todo tuyo. Por supuesto, es solo una formalidad,-se rió cuando vio que el slytherin empezaba a fruncir el ceño-porque tu y yo nos amaremos y no necesitaríamos de esto si no fuera por todos aquellos que nos quieren separados, y desde el momento en que me puse la pulsera y tu no hiciste ni un esfuerzo para evitarlo, aceptaste el cortejo. No importa cuánto lo intenten, Draco, me aseguraré de que esa pulsera solo sea retirada cuando la cambiemos por un anillo de bodas.

Draco lo miró, analizando todo y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Si, esto fue lo que no hicieron, pensó Harry. Lo que él no hizo. Demostrarle a todos que nadie sería más importante que Draco.

Jamás.

Tomó la mejilla del rubio con la mano que tenia la pulsera y observó satisfecho, y con una ligera sonrisa, como el otro le dejaba acercarse.

Lo besó.

Y las pulseras vibraron llenas de magia


End file.
